


Something I need

by Florenciaa27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, Slytherin, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florenciaa27/pseuds/Florenciaa27
Summary: Victor no conoce nada respecto a Yuuri Katsuki, pero eso no le impide sentirse atraído hacia él gracias a la constante aura de misterio que parece rodearlo.Con un montón de problemas y atormentado por el oscuro pasado de su familia, Victor adoptó el apellido de la única persona que lo amó de verdad y huyó de Rusia dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo en Hogwarts.  El plan era sencillo: mezclarse con otros estudiantes, mantener un perfil bajo, no causar problemas e intentar sobrevivir. ¿Tarea fácil, cierto?No obstante, las cosas se le complican cuando, sin aviso previo, aquel introvertido Gryffindor –torno al cual gravitan un un montón de secretos– se atraviesa en su camino.¿No dicen que la curiosidad excesiva siempre termina matando al gato? ¿Dicha regla se aplica también a un león y una serpiente?AU—Harry Potter





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> He modificado un poco el universo HP en pos a la trama de la historia, con ello quiero decir que los magos pueden ir a la escuela de magia que quieran, siempre y cuando cumplan los requisitos requeridos por cada institución.

Victor traspasó la barrera mágica que separaba a todos los muggles del andén nueve y tres cuartos, cuya sencilla ruta le guiaría directamente al expreso de Hogwarts.

Un poco intimidado pues ahí había muchísima gente apiñada dónde quiera que veía, necesitó forzosamente zigzaguear entre los variados grupos de personas que llenaban por completo el andén; desde padres que despedían a sus hijos, hasta chicos de su misma edad o un poco mayores que corrían de un lado a otro empujando carritos con pesados baúles esperando encontrar sitio para colocar todas sus pertenencias.

Mientras avanzaba con paso lento pero seguro, alcanzó a escuchar el amortiguado ulular que Makkachin, su preciosa lechuza macho, emitía de vez en cuando para hacerle saber cuán inconforme se sentía. Víctor sólo pudo sonreírle a modo de disculpa; era bien consciente no le gustaba permanecer encerrada durante grandes lapsos. Pero era su culpa, en realidad. Él siempre había preferido mantenerla fuera de la jaula todo el tiempo, brindándole así mayor autonomía, costumbre que Makkachin disfrutaba en sobremanera. Empero, aquella ocasión era distinta pues necesitó confinarla forzosamente al menos hasta que llegasen a Hogwarts. No podía arriesgarse a sufrir algún problema innecesario.

Ya después le compensaría con una porción extra de ratones.

Sin tener ninguna noción básica de hacía qué vagón en particular necesitaba dirigirse, creyó buena idea preguntarle a un encargado dónde podía colocar todo su equipaje, ganándose así una mirada confundida pues Victor ya parecía lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo. Aún así, con un gesto enfurruñado, le indicó la dirección que necesitaba seguir. Victor, lejos de sentirse ofendido ante tal actitud, le agradeció educadamente. No los culpaba por reaccionar así, nadie sabía que aun cuando estaba por cumplir diecisiete años, era su primer viaje a Hogwarts; o, al menos en aquella imponente locomotora de brillante color rojo escarlata.

Al dejar sus baúles –únicas pertenencias que logró traer consigo de Rusia–, se llevó a Makkachin con él. No estaba prohibido que los estudiantes quisieran tener a sus mascotas consigo en el interior del tren, por tanto, mientras no le permitiera revolotear por ahí sin supervisión apropiada, ningún problema existiría. Conforme avanzaba por el extenso pasillo, se dio cuenta que si bien todavía faltaba media hora para marcharse, los compartimientos ya estaban prácticamente a rebosar.

Chicos y chicas lo escudriñaron con evidente curiosidad cuando se atrevía a verificar si quedaba cualquier sitio disponible, más Victor les ignoró sin mostrarse grosero.

Era lógico que sucediera, se dijo. Había solicitado su cambio de Durmstrang a Hogwarts ése mismo año y no conocía a nadie con quien pudiera compartir espacio durante aquellas horas de viaje por tierra. O al menos esperaba fuese así. Ya de por si su largo cabello plateado llamaba considerablemente la atención y, por primera vez, odió el color que era una inconfundible característica familiar.

¿Y si alguien lo reconocía?

La última gran guerra mágica, pese a haber ocurrido cinco años atrás, todavía era tema susceptible para mucha gente. Le costó un monumental esfuerzo e implacable dedicación al Ministerio de Magia británico restablecer el orden perdido ya que incontables vidas fueron sacrificadas en vano y, los que lograron sobrevivir, todavía lloraban a sus muertos. Cinco años no curaban del todo una herida tan profunda y dolorosa.

Victor aún era un niño cuando aquel sangriento capítulo de la historia mágica se desató. Su familia, padre, madre, tíos; todos ellos participaron activamente como mortifagos, apoyando la causa del mago más cruel y malvado jamás conocido. Según Victor sabía –gracias a conversaciones escuchadas a hurtadillas– Voldemort, por aquel entonces, no sólo pretendía imponer una ola de terror en Londres y detenerse ahí; su plan original era expandirse a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué conformarse con dominar sólo una facción del mundo mágico si podía ejercer el mismo control en las restantes? Inglaterra sólo iba a ser precursor de un monstruoso plan a gran escala. Si aquello se hubiera cumplido, entonces tanto muggles como magos rebeldes habrían sido asesinados sin piedad.

Victor no estaba orgulloso de los abominables crímenes que los suyos perpetraron, cegados ante la promesa de hacerse con poder a cualquier costo. Y, aunque él mismo no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con cada pecado cometido por ellos, iba a ser una maldición que pesaría sobre sus hombros cada día. Por eso huyó de Rusia tras morir su abuela, quien le sugirió adquirir el apellido que solía portar cuando era soltera, permitiéndole así comenzar desde cero en un lugar totalmente distinto. Solicitar el cambio a Hogwarts fue todo un reto, la infame reputación que precedía a su estirpe ponía a cualquiera nervioso y, claro estaba, ningún director que se periciara de ser lo suficientemente listo querría al hijo de dos implacables mortifagos pululando sin supervisión entre los pasillos del colegio como si nada.

Pero Yakov, un muy buen amigo de su abuela, obtuvo el amparo del Ministerio de Magia británico para hacerse sin mayor problema de la tan importante aprobación. Los padres de Victor pasarían el resto de sus miserables vidas confinados en Nurmengard, no tenía parientes vivos que realmente quisieran tomarlo bajo su custodia y, en Durmstrang, las cosas tampoco iban mejor. Aunque por si mismo no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada, si bien los intentos quedaron en sólo meras tentativas, Victor, al igual que toda su familia, eran traidores consumados y eso implicada una falta que jamás le perdonarían.

Durante los primeros años de su educación mágica, Victor fue tratado con gran inmisericordia. Lo rechazaban categóricamente y todo empeoró a tal punto que las autoridades comenzaron a plantearse la posibilidad de también enviarlo a prisión, como simple manera preventiva. En pocas palabras, ellos creían una vez cumpliría la mayoría de edad, intentaría brindarles ayuda a sus progenitores para escapar.

Empero, Victor bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiese pensando en hacer algo así; les tenía un miedo inconmensurable y, rogaba al cielo, ninguno pudiera abandonar su merecido confinamiento en muchos, muchos años.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, Victor empujó aquellos pensamientos a lo más recóndito de su mente y, fue ahí, cuando se topó con un compartimento, donde el único ocupante parecía muy entretenido en leer un pesado libro de portada vieja y desgastada. Diciéndose que al fin tenía un poco de suerte, movió la puerta corrediza captando así con el ruido la atención del otro chico. Era moreno, de estatura promedio, facciones claramente asiáticas y llevaba puestas unas gafas azules que acaparan casi todo el contorno de su cara.

Si adivinaba bien, estaba frente a un Griffyndor: la bufanda lo delataba.

El muchacho de cabellos negros pareció en verdad sorprendido ante su repentina aparición, cosa que Victor intentó aligerar un poco al desplegar una amable sonrisa, sin embargo, los ojos marrones ajenos nada más se dieron cuenta a qué casa pertenecía Victor, se colmaron de un terror inusitado. Bueno, en honor a la verdad él tampoco estaba muy feliz con la decisión del sobrero seleccionador cuando fue sometido a su irrefutable juicio. Slytherin, había gritado a todo pulmón a casi nada de tocar su cabeza: y Victor se sintió un poco ofendido ante la elección de su nueva casa y hogar durante los próximos dos años. En serio hubiera preferido ir a otra distinta, incluso Hufflepuff hubiese sido una excelente opción, pero lo llevaba entre las venas según se jactó aquel viejo sombrero que, a su parecer, no sabía cuándo callarse. Así que, diciéndose no se auto clasificaría siguiendo tales prejuicios, se dispuso a comportarse como el caballero que, según su abuela, había intentado enseñarle a ser.

Entonces, colocando a Makkachin en el suelo, se dispuso a mantener una pequeña charla de rigor.

—Hola —saludó empleando un Inglés fluido, aunque con acento bastante marcado que delataba su nacionalidad—. Disculpa la intromisión, pero todos los otros cubículos están ocupados y eres el único que tiene espacio. ¿Te molestaría si mi amigo aquí presente y yo te hacemos compañía hasta que arribemos a Hogwarts?

Su interlocutor abrió la boca un segundo para después volver a cerrarla sin saber qué decir. Victor le miró con gran curiosidad; vaya chico más extraño. Parecía de su edad o un poco más joven, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro. Durante un instante fugaz Victor se sintió terriblemente incómodo bajo aquella mirada color chocolate, sucumbiendo ante la fugaz idea de haber sido descubierto tan fácilmente. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer si sus sospechas eran ciertas? No es como si pudiera ir lanzándole a todo mundo embrujos desmemorizantes sólo porque creía estar en peligro aun sin tener pruebas fehacientes al respecto.

Así que, lleno de angustia, esperó un instante listo para actuar si así la situación lo requería.

—¿Van a comenzar desde ahora? —preguntó apenas, la voz le temblaba en un apagado susurro y Victor parpadeó sin tener idea a cómo responder aquella pregunta. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo de vuelta sin comprender.

—Si quieres puedo dejarte el lugar y yo buscaré otro sitio —sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta, comenzó a reunir todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible, fallando al menos dos veces en tal intento—. No quiero meterme en problemas con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ey, espera un segundo... no te estoy pidiendo eso —¿de quiénes hablaba? Justo se disponía a detenerlo cuando lo vio tropezar aparatosamente con el bajo de su propia túnica, enviándolo de bruces al suelo en un duro golpe que sobresaltó a Makkachin—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Quiso brindarle ayuda, empero aquel desconocido se negó rotundamente al apartarse lo más posible mientras negaba repetidas veces, conteniendo apenas las lágrimas de vergüenza por ser tan torpe.

—No, por favor...

Victor formuló una disculpa y estuvo tentado a sacar su varita para repararle los anteojos, pues en algún punto de la horrible caída se le habían dañado; sin embargo no pudo hacer nada porque el asustadizo chico emprendió la huida en cuestión de segundos, evitando a toda costa mirar atrás.

—¡Oye!...

El ruso prácticamente asomó la cabeza y medio cuerpo fuera del cubículo, justo a tiempo para ver que dos chicas, también de Slytherin, lo empujaban al pasar llamándolo cerdo mientras reían maliciosamente sin disimular su evidente burla.

—Oh, tú debes ser el estudiante de intercambio —una de las jovencitas que se portó grosera con el chico de gafas, le habló con gran cordialidad, cambiando al instante su actitud desdeñosa—. Mi nombre es Daphne y ella es Hazel —presentó—, y oficialmente nos gustaría darte la bienvenida a Hogwarts.

Desde dónde se encontraba, Victor las evaluó a ambas con ojo crítico. Las dos no debían sobrepasar los quince años, aun así, a su juicio eso no les daba ningún derecho a comportarse de tal manera con los demás. Victor odiaba por sobre todas las cosas a ese tipo de personas; arrogantes, egoístas, desdeñosas e infantiles. Llevaba lidiando con ellas durante casi toda su infancia y no necesitaba rodearse de gente tóxica para creer sentirse aceptado. Por eso, importándole muy poco ser grosero, se dispuso a sonreír mirándolas como si fueran dos insectos que necesitaban se eliminados cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber empleado un tono sutil—. Todavía no llegamos ahí para que se tomaran la molestia de venir a decírmelo —las dos chicas se removieron incómodas en su respectivo lugar, captando la mala intención pese a haber sido dicha sin algún insulto de por medio.

Daphne pareció realmente ofendida, mientras Hazel sólo se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello por la evidente vergüenza. Entonces Daphne, con el ceño fruncido, carraspeó para intentar aligerar el ambiente, cosa que no consiguió en absoluto.

—Si, bueno: sólo queríamos decirte eso y, de igual modo esperamos te sientas cómodo en Slytherin —el ruso dudaba que aquello sucediera, pero igual asintió—. Nos vemos.

Las dos niñas se fueron murmurando entre si, pero a Victor le importaba muy poco haberles herido alguna susceptibilidad. Tras emitir un largo y pesado suspiro, una vez más se dispuso a ingresar la cabina vacía, donde Makkachin lo esperaba bastante inquieto. Dejándose caer sobre el acolchado asiento, no pudo evitar masajearse las sienes creyendo muy ponto debería lidiar con una fuerte migraña de sólo pensar aquel año sería más difícil de sobrellevar de lo imaginado. Yakov le había recomendado mantener un perfil bajo, evitar a toda costa inmiscuirse en actividades muy llamativas como el Quidditch y alejarse, todo cuanto pudiera, de cualquier tipo de conflicto innecesario.

El amigo de su abuela ya fallecida le imploró apelar a su lado más lógico y racional, sin embargo, Victor pocas veces atendía los sabios consejos del hombre mayor.

—Seguramente lo voy a tener enviándome cartas vociferadoras cada semana —Makkachin aleteó reiteradas veces dándole a entender lo escuchaba, captando así su atención—. ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber curioso ante tanto alboroto—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Inclinándose, pudo ver a sus pies un pequeño sobre amarillento. Lleno de curiosidad, Victor lo tomó y pudo darse cuenta al instante se trataba de una carta. Verificando el remitente, leyó el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki escrito sobre la hoja con una impecable caligrafía. ¿Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Pertenecería al extraño chico de gafas? Lo más probable es que sí pues nadie más estuvo ahí dentro antes. Tentado a verificar el contenido, se recordó era una terrible falta de respeto fisgonear correspondencia ajena y, resistiéndose al impulso, mejor terminó poniéndola a resguardo dentro de su túnica. Si lo veía en clases, cosa que probablemente sucedería, ya encontraría el modo de devolvérsela; sólo esperaba que el asustadizo Griffyndor no saliera huyendo despavorido una vez más, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo en persona ir tras él.

Sin muchos ánimos, Victor dirigió sus ojos azules hacía la ventana rectangular que daba vista al exterior, poniendo toda su fe en que, al menos, lograría realizar aquel extenso viaje en paz.

—Allá vamos, Makkachin —dijo metiendo los dedos entre los delgados barrotes de la jaula, disponiéndose a brindar ligeras caricias al plumaje de su querida mascota.

Las horas restantes del trayecto, gracias a los cielos, discurrieron sin mayor inconveniente. A mitad del viaje, una mujer regordeta le ofreció bocadillos y dulces que arrastraba sobre un carrito bastante llamativo. A Victor le fascinaban las golosinas, por lo cual no dudó en comprar dos empanadas de calabaza, bolas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz; cosas con las cuales aplacaría un poco el hambre hasta que llegasen al castillo. No se atrevió a intentar nada con las grageas de todos los sabores. Si, eran bastante populares y tenían cierta reputación, sin embargo, le provocaba repelús pensar siquiera en comer alguna con sabor a moco de troll o, peor aún, vómito.

Mientras disfrutaba sus bocadillos –permitiéndole a Makkachin probar un poco también–, el paisaje se tornó cada vez más y más oscuro hasta darle paso al cielo estrellado más hermoso que Victor hubiera visto jamás, arribando así a la concurrida estación de Hogsmeade. Sobraba decir Victor estaba muy cansado tras permanecer en una misma posición durante tanto tiempo, por lo cual, estimándose cuan alto era buscando así sacudirse aquella horrible sensación, aferró con firmeza la jaula de su mejor amigo disponiéndose a seguir a los otros Slytherin, quienes comenzaron a recorrer un extenso sendero de tierra bordeado por árboles e iluminado apenas con viejas lámparas de aceite.

A la distancia, Victor alcanzó a distinguir entre la suave penumbra al menos una docena de carruajes negros, transportes que seguro les llevarían hasta el colegio. Decantándose por abordar uno al azar, Victor tuvo algunos problemas gracias a la jaula del ave, pero uno de sus compañeros pareció darse cuenta y se le acercó dispuesto a brindarle ayuda.

—¿Necesitas una mano con eso? —le preguntó aun cuando hizo exactamente aquello sin esperar respuesta; y Victor le sonrió agradecido—. Podrías dejarla salir, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que lograría encontrar el camino hacia la Lechucería por si misma fácilmente.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! —dijo el chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio mostrándose sincero—. Déjala intentar —abriéndole la jaula, Victor permitió a Makkachin estirar sus preciosas alas para disponerse a emprender el vuelo, ante lo cual Victor se mostró aliviado en sobremanera—. Disculpa mi falta de cortesía; soy Christophe Giacometti, pero todos me llaman Chris.

—Mi nombre es Victor —sin poderlo evitar, titubeo antes de proseguir—, Victor Nikiforov. Y el gusto es realmente mío, Chris.

—¿Eres ruso, verdad? —un asentimiento le dio a entender así era—. Todos en el tren hablaban sobre ti —Victor lo miró sin comprender a la vez que se sujetaba del asiento pues el carruaje había comenzado a moverse y dar ligeros tumbos—, especialmente las chicas. No paraban de repetir que los Slytherin éramos unos malditos suertudos por tener a otro atractivo estudiante en nuestra casa.

—Bueno, si de algo sirve, mi objetivo jamás fue llamar de tal modo la atención —se justificó, ante lo cual Chris dejó escapar una sutil carcajada, pero sin malicia, en verdad parecía divertirse con aquel asunto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo restándole importancia—. Va a sonar un poco altanero pero, habremos quienes logramos causar ése tipo de reacciones aún sin desearlo —y le palmeó la espalda—. Como sea, sólo intenta que no se te suba demasiado a la cabeza galán: ya tenemos bastante con lidiar a un egocéntrico bastado por ahora —bueno, Victor no sabía nada al respecto, pero igual prefirió mantener la boca cerrada—. Te gustará Hogwarts: lo puedo apostar.

Victor admitía que se sintió un poco aliviado por haber encontrado a alguien capaz de brindarle aunque fuese un poco de orientación respecto a cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts, pues al venir del extranjero, el sistema educativo seguramente iba a ser muy distinto al cual estaba totalmente acostumbrado.

Los siguientes acontecimientos le pareció vivirlos en un borrón de imágenes difusas. Una vez pisaron las inmediaciones del castillo, los prefectos guiaron a sus respectivas casas al confortable interior y Victor no pudo evitar maravillarse por la belleza arquitectónica que componía cada pared y pasillo que alcanzaba a mirar.

Cuando había ido ahí por primera vez acompañado de Yakov, sólo le permitieron recorrer el camino hacia la oficina del actual director, Minerva McGonagall, para que el sombrero seleccionador pudiera ubicarle en alguna de las cuatro casas disponibles. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que Hogwarts era, sin dudas, un lugar gigantesco en cada sentido posible. Gracias al cielo Victor poseía buen sentido de la orientación o ya podría considerarse hombre muerto académicamente hablando.

Entrar al gran comedor fue otra grata sorpresa. El cielo encantado a rebosar de velas flotantes iluminaban las cinco mesas rectangulares, donde montones de chicos y chicas esperaban diera inicio el proceso para seleccionar a los novatos que pasarían a formar parte de su comitiva hasta el día que se graduaran. Victor siguió a Chris con paso firme hasta el área correspondiente a Slytherin, ganándose algunas miradas poco discretas a las cuales prefirió hacer caso omiso. Así, una vez todos acomodados, McGonogall esperó que un profesor trajera consigo a los nuevos para dar un pequeño discurso antes de permitirle al sombrero seleccionador hacer su trabajo.

Uno a uno fueron asignados, ante los aplausos y vítores de sus ahora compañeros. Luego vino la cena. Centenares de platillos deliciosos aparecieron frente a ellos para que los degustaran a voluntad, cosa que hicieron de inmediato pues el viaje acabó dejándolos totalmente hambrientos. A tales alturas, Victor no pudo evitar librarse de conversar con otros Slytherin y, aunque seguía guardando miles de reparos a develar más información de la estrictamente necesaria en una plática superficial, se mostró atento y cortés.

Tras comer y beber, procedieron a irse a descansar. Una vez en el dormitorio que se ubicaba en las mazmorras, Victor se acomodó en la mullida cama individual pero, antes de sucumbir al cansancio, en verdad puso toda sus esperanzas en que todo continuaría fluyendo tan bien como hasta ése momento.

Porque no existía ninguna otra cosa en el mundo entero que Victor deseara más, que sólo ser un adolescente normal. Pero a veces el destino solía jugar tretas muy sucias, tarde o temprano el ruso lo iría descubriendo en sus dos próximos años de estadía en Hogwarts, la escuela más famosa de magia y hechicería jamás conocida en todos los tiempos.

Además, por regla general no establecida propiamente, cada nueva generación de estudiantes necesitaba tener una historia que contar a las que estaban por venir.

Y Victor, sin apenas sospecharlo, pronto comenzaría a vivir la suya.


	2. Capítulo II

En su semana inicial en Hogwarts, Victor se había visto en la necesidad de aprender varias lecciones, las cuales, claro estaba, le servirían como referencia si acaso planeaba quedarse ahí durante dos años más.

La primera fue que si bien las reglas del colegio eran estrictas, Durmstrang superaba con creces los métodos disciplinarios; aunque tampoco es como si Victor fuera a quejarse por ello. Prefería mil veces tener a cada respectivo jefe de casa o, en su defecto, personal docente aplicando sanciones acordes a la falta cometida pues solían ser imparciales, justos y jamás abusaban del poder investidos en ellos. Y Victor esperaba no acarrearse ningún problema que llamara demasiado la atención, se lo había prometido a Yakov, por lo tanto estaba dispuesto a cumplir pues el pobre hombre sólo le mostró apoyo incondicional desde incluso antes que su abuela falleciera. Pese al constante afán que tenía por ir contra las figuras de autoridad, no quería decepcionarlo y parecer un ingrato insufrible.

La segunda fue que no erró al imaginar que Hogwarts era un sitio enorme. Sin ánimos de mentir, le costó horrores llegar sano y salvo hasta sus respectivas clases, ganándose en consecuencia algunas amonestaciones verbales al respecto; más con decir era nuevo pues venia desde Rusia ningún profesor fue duro con él, aunque tampoco dudaron hacerle saber que no serían indulgentes si aquello se le volvía una costumbre.

Chris, en un acto de buena voluntad, intentó darle un tour por las vías principales del castillo, mostrándole qué caminos tomar, hacía dónde dirigirse o cuáles áreas era mejor ni acercarse, mas para Victor parecía casi imposible retener todas esas indicaciones de un día a otro. ¡Apenas y sabía en qué dirección se hallaban los dormitorios! Aunque tuviera muy buena orientación, le tomaría meses aprender a desplazarse por el colegio a libertad.

La tercera debió tomarla más bien como una mala experiencia que no volvería a repetir si estaba en sus manos, y eso era jamás hacer caso de Peeves, un grosero e insoportable poltergeist cuyo máximo propósito parecía girar en divertirse a costa de otros. Chris le había dicho que amenazarle con llamar al Barón Sanguinario le sería suficiente para espantarlo, no obstante, eso no evitó le lanzara globos con agua u otras sustancias cuyo origen prefería seguir ignorando, muchas gracias.

Y el último punto, aunque no menos importante: sus clases con Gryffindor no iban todo lo bien que a él le hubiera gustado.

Durante la temporada que estudió en Durmstrang, Victor había conseguido acreditar sus TIMOS satisfactoriamente; no tenía muchos amigos con los cuales distraerse, por lo cual obtuvo notas sobresalientes permitiéndole así tomar cierto número de materias ése año, debido a ello, coincidía con los leones en tres clases: Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Pociones e Historia de la Magia, cada una en intervalos muy distintos entre si.

Por eso, aquella mañana Victor se levantó más temprano de lo usual, desayunó en el gran comedor con poca compañía pues eran escasos los estudiantes que madrugaban a menos que fuera necesario, para después dirigirse al aula donde tomaría su primera asignación que, según marcaba el horario, compartiría con Gryffindor. Tras ingresar al salón vacío, Victor eligió un asiento libre en el cual pudiera darse cuenta quién entraba o no, acomodándose ahí. Cinco minutos después, sus compañeros arribaron; entre ellos aquel joven de gafas. Lo reconoció de inmediato gracias a su constante afán por llevar los brazos a rebosar de pesados libros, añadido al pausado caminar, casi como si buscara ser invisible a ojos ajenos. ¿Tal actitud se debía a que estaría compartiendo un mismo espacio con Slytherin?

Importándole poco no ser nada discreto, Victor le observó sentarse junto a una chica de largo cabello rubio –la cual también portaba las mismas tonalidades escarlatas–, todo mientras pensaba alguna manera de hablar con él sin provocarle un ataque. Y para su total desgracia, le resultaba cada vez más complicado idear algún plan decente. Por supuesto no quería asustarlo, necesitaba entregarle la carta que todavía descansaba en el fondo del bolsillo de su túnica para, de ése modo, cada uno seguir ocupándose de sus respectivos asuntos.

O al menos así lo creía.

Victor aprendió tiempo atrás que si alguien prefería estar solo era conveniente respetar su decisión.

De un instante a otro, el profesor comenzó a formular preguntas relacionadas con criaturas nocturnas y cómo enfrentarlas sin morir en el intento. Nadie dijo nada al inicio, después Yuuri, mostrando una gran inteligencia, respondió sin titubear cada una ganándose así algunos puntos extra en beneficio de su casa, pese a los ácidos comentarios que algunos Slytherin profirieron entre susurros mal intencionados. ¿Y a ellos que más les daba? Todos tuvieron la misma oportunidad para contestar, empero ni siquiera se molestaron en hacerlo, caramba. Le ponía de muy mal humor las actitudes de tal índole.

Entonces, durante los casi cuarenta minutos que todos estuvieron ahí dentro escuchando sobre factores de riesgo potencial relacionados con el tema, Victor pudo darse cuenta el chico Katsuki era brillante, sin embargo prefería mantener la boca cerrada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Además, rara vez miraba los ojos de quien le hablaba, escondiéndose lo mejor posible tras la gruesa montura de las gafas que solía llevar puestas. Y, atentando contra toda su lógica, Victor se sintió genuinamente interesado en hablar con Yuuri fuera del propósito de entregarle su carta perdida. No sabía si era gracias a la intrigante aura que lo envolvía, o al hecho de que solía ser curioso por naturaleza pero lo encontraba fascinante.

Apoyando la mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano, Victor se preguntó cómo lograría flanquear semejante barrera y lograr algún acercamiento. Forzar cualquier intento por interactuar con Yuuri sólo le instaría a salir corriendo igual que un cervatillo aterrorizado. ¿Entonces qué hacer? Tras emitir un suspiro repleto de total resignación, se dedicó a garabatear incoherencias sobre el pergamino dónde se suponía debía tomar notas, sin prestarle atención a nada en particular. Chris, ubicado a su lado derecho, sonrió divertido ante la evidente frustración que dejaba tan claro en evidencia. Poco después, al finalizar aquel periodo, todos procedieron a abandonar el aula y Victor intentó darle alcance al chico Katsuki pero le resultó imposible porque casi lo vio correr en dirección contraria obstaculizándole la tarea pues, a esa hora, un mar de adolescentes, todos ellos cubiertos con túnicas correspondientes a sus casas, también buscaban dirigirse a otras clases.

Desanimado, simplemente aguardó que Chris le diera alcance.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo este último mientras señalaba el camino a seguir pues Victor todavía presentaba algunos problemas de ubicación—. Hace rato parecías muy distraído.

—Sí, es sólo que apenas comienzo a tomar el ritmo del colegio —mintió.

Chris le observó. sin creerle del todo y después añadió:

—Mira, no quiero parecer entrometido ni nada pero... ¿te interesa Katsuki? —quiso saber sin mala intención—. No le quitaste los ojos de encima en toda la mañana. Es un buen tipo, algo extraño a mi parecer, pero bueno en general.

Victor frunció el entrecejo tras escuchar semejante declaración que, a su total juicio, sonó en extremo inapropiada. En realidad no había pedido su opinión al respecto, aun así Chris le cabía bien y soltarle algo como eso a bocajarro sin lugar a dudas le hubiera ofendido bastante, razón por la cual prefirió mantenerse callado y pensar qué haría a continuación. Victor sabía ése podía llegar a ser su peor defecto: hablar sin considerar demasiado las consecuencias.

Y entonces se le ocurrió podría obtener más información de Yuuri Katsuki a través del suizo. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Christophe había estudiado en Hogwarts desde su primer año, razón por la cual resultaba lógico pensar que tendría mayor credibilidad al respecto que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera escuchar a hurtadillas, o bien, directamente en otro lado por su cuenta. Quizá podría ser él quien le sacara la constante duda del por qué casi todos los miembros de Slytherin parecían despreciar tanto al tímido e introvertido Gryffindor, cosa que a Victor no le terminaba de cuadrar en absoluto. Se notaba a leguas Yuuri Katsuki era un joven tranquilo, de esos que preferían mil veces pasarse las tardes metido en la biblioteca estudiando a interactuar con los demás, mucho menos causarles algún problema innecesario.

Y sí, Victor también debería sentirse mal por utilizar a Chris de tal modo egoísta pues, desde su llegada al castillo, él no había hecho otra cosa que ayudarle a acelerar su proceso de adaptación lo mejor posible. Empero, se obligó a mandar lejos toda posible culpabilidad intentando auto convencerse sólo buscaba hacer una buena obra con alguien que parecía necesitarlo, punto. La curiosidad no tenía absolutamente nada que ver ahí; o al menos eso quería creer.

—Si no te molesta; ¿podría hacerte algunas preguntas? —Chris le miró sin disimular un ápice su latente curiosidad, más Victor espero no se notara demasiado cuánto aquel tema le interesaba.

—Dispara —Chris le guiñó un ojo ante lo cual Victor sonrió agradecido.

Justo en aquel instante ambos giraron en una esquina que convergía al final del pasillo y se toparon de frente con varios Hufflepuff, todos ellos ataviados con los vistosos uniformes y accesorios típicos del Quidditch. Y posiblemente Victor no les hubiera prestado mucha atención si no hubiese sido porque uno de ellos le dirigió una mirada tan hostil que lo hizo sentir escalofríos. Confundido ante tal reacción extremista, Victor se dijo que quizá lo imaginó pues no conocía al chico de nada, por tanto, restándole importancia, prosiguió su camino hacia los invernaderos en compañía de Chris.

—¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué tratan así a Katsuki? —fue directo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Debe ser culpa de JJ —respondió él de inmediato, sin dudar.

Victor no pudo evitar que una mueca se instalara en su rostro, casi de manera involuntaria. Desafortunadamente ya había tenido la desgracia de conocer a Jean Jacques Leroy –o JJ, como todos le llamaban–, cuando se toparon en la sala común de Slytherin dos días atrás, dónde todos pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre una vez las clases terminaban; pero sobraba decir no se llevó muy buena impresión del idiota aquel gracias a lo cual prefería evitarlo siempre que podía.

Y ahí comprendió por qué Chris le dijo, durante su primer viaje oficial a Hogwarts, no soportarían tener que lidiar con otro egocéntrico en la escuela. Leroy sin lugar a dudas poseía un ego tan inflado que bien podría flotar hasta la estratosfera sin problema, hablaba demasiado sobre cosas interesantes sólo para su agobiante grupo de seguidores, además de que se denominaba a si mismo "Rey" sólo porque era popular. Victor muchas veces en el pasado se vio en la necesidad de tratar con gente poco agradable y, si era sincero, prefería soportar babosas carnívoras a mantener algún tipo de interacción cercana con él.

Se sentía tan asqueado de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Y se puede saber qué cosa le hizo alguien como Katsuki a Leroy? —aunque lo intentaba, dentro de su cabeza tal disparate carecía de total sentido.

—Eres bastante curioso, ¿no? —Victor se encogió de hombros, animándole a continuar—. Esto que voy a contarte sólo son rumores, ya sabes, los típicos chismes de corredor que todo mundo cuenta si les interesa lo suficiente —dijo—. Según comentan, gracias a Katsuki el hermano mayor de JJ fue expulsado del colegio.

Victor le miró sorprendido; esperaba todo menos eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Que falta tan grave cometió para que tomaran semejante decisión tan drástica? Digo, McGonagall se ve no tolera la indisciplina pero, rozar ése límite...

—Ya te lo dije: sólo son rumores de muy mal gusto —procedió a explicarse—. Ethan cursaba su último año cuando todo se desató. Fue un verdadero escándalo y daba a entender que el asunto era, sin duda, muy delicado. Aún así los detalles nunca se supieron pues McGonagall, apelando a tratar todo a puertas cerradas, requirió el apoyo de sólo dos o tres profesores.

Victor asintió, encontrándole mucho sentido. La directora intentó solucionar el problema dónde ella poseía suficiente poder y autoridad con tal de evitar alguna represalia contra Yuuri, pues él había interpuso la queja formal. Inteligente, por supuesto, aunque arriesgado en cierta manera.

—¿Entonces debo suponer que todo esto sucedió el año pasado? —Chris le concedió razón.

—Era el último curso de Ethan, nosotros en cambio estábamos apenas en quinto. Nada más enterarse, los padres de Jean casi se volvieron locos; vinieron aquí muchas veces amenazando con presentar el caso ante un jurado del Ministerio, importándoles poco montar un alboroto frente al cuerpo estudiantil —movió la cabeza como si desaprobara ese comportamiento inapropiado—. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando Yuuri, en una ocasión, fue interceptado por la señora Leroy; esa mujer demente lo hizo terminar en la enfermería con un hombro dislocado. Desde entonces McGonagall les prohibió entrar en Hogwarts excepto durante partidos de Quidditch o eventos de importancia. Si hay muchos, muchos testigos no se atreverían a hacer nada sin temor a las consecuencias, ¿entiendes?

Victor dijo que sí, pero en realidad distaba mucho de hacerlo.

—¿En serio cumplieron su amenaza? —la confusión de Victor era notable—. Quiero decir, para que optaran por elegir semejante método necesitaba ser un asunto en extremo delicado. Nadie en sus cabales buscaría el amparo de la máxima autoridad británica sólo por un problema entre niños aún en edad escolar, que bien podría haberse solucionado ante la presencia del director.

Chris le miró y en sus ojos verde agua pudo ver un brillo de audacia e inteligencia.

—Concuerdo totalmente contigo, pero sí hubo gente del Ministerio involucrada —Victor en serio no se lo podía creer—. Durante semanas le hicieron algunas visitas de rutina a McGonagall —agregó un gesto despectivo con su mano—; ya podrás imaginarte cuán furiosa se puso. Casi los echó a patadas de aquí aún pese a ser una investigación oficial.

—¿Y los padres de Yuuri dejaron que esto pasara y ya? —preguntó indignado al vislumbrar los dos principales campanarios del castillo.

—No creo que marcara la diferencia si ellos intervenían porque Yuuri es hijo de muggles —el ruso dejó escapar un "oh" suave—. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, al final Ethan si terminó siendo expulsado pese a todos los intentos de su familia para evitarlo. Inclusive hay quienes aseguran está cumpliendo una pequeña condena en Azkaban, pero la gente habla demasiado cuando le niegan información fidedigna —aseveró sin gracia—. Desde entonces Leroy ha convertido la vida de Katsuki en un verdadero infierno.

—Lo tomó igual que una afrenta personal —concluyó.

—Exacto.

—¡Pero es tan injusto! —Chris lo entendía—. Se supone que todo fue culpa de ese chico. ¿Por qué demonios atormentarle así?

—Bueno, Jean adoraba ciegamente a Ethan; casi veía al muy bastardo como a un ídolo. Y, si soy sincero contigo, no era para menos: lo habían hecho prefecto, tenía las mejores calificaciones de su generación, era premio anual y todos los profesores le adoraban. En resumidas cuentas, Leroy jamás pudo perdonarle a Katsuki haber propiciado su expulsión pues tenía un futuro brillante asegurado una vez se graduara. Desde entonces ha dicho y hecho cosas contra Yuuri, las chicas le siguen la corriente con mucha facilidad y el pobre sólo se dedicó a bajar la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no hablarlo con McGonagall? —prosiguió—. Apuesto ella se aseguraría de terminar con esto sin problema.

—Yo creo que hacer algo así sólo empeoraría todo, ¿no te parece? —Chris le hizo ver.

Victor no supo contestarle mientras ingresaban al área dónde los invernaderos estaban ubicados. Fuera, el clima era agradablemente templado y les permitiría trabajar con relativa comodidad, al menos si no comenzaba a llover. Tras ocupar un sitio en la extensa mesa interior del invernadero más apartado, Victor sufrió los efectos del radical cambio de temperatura diciéndose pronto necesitaría prescindir de su túnica o se arriesgaría a sufrir un golpe de calor que lo dejaría mareado durante horas. Estaba bastante acostumbrado al frío, Rusia se caracterizaba por tener inviernos muy crudos, pero los climas cálidos no eran precisamente su fuerte gracias a ése detalle.

Cuando el sitio se llenó casi en su totalidad caldeando el ambiente en demasía, la profesora Sprout hizo acto de presencia dándoles un pequeño resumen de los temas a estudiar durante aquel año, solicitándoles luego hacer uso de los guantes de piel de dragón ubicados frente a ellos pues ese día tratarían con tentáculas venenosas.

—¿Alguno de ustedes podría proporcionarme una descripción? —les miró a todos esperando recibir alguna respuesta.

Victor levantó su mano—. Es una planta venenosa tipo "C" cuya estructura se compone mayoritariamente por espinas, posee movilidad para atrapar a su respectiva presa; también expulsa las toxinas desde los brotes y puede llegar a ser mortal.

—Excelente, cinco puntos para Slytherin —premió ella complacida—. Ahora que sabemos un poco más respecto a nuestro material de trabajo, van a elegir un compañero e intentarán conseguir algunas semillas, de ése modo aseguraremos más ejemplares a futuro. Tienen autorizado el uso de varitas, pero extremen ciertas precauciones; si bien las téntaculas aquí son jóvenes y las espinas todavía no producen veneno suficiente para ser fatales, en caso de tocarlas los enviará durante semanas a la enfermería. ¿Queda claro? ¡No quiero ningún incidente aquí!

Hubo un pequeño barullo al seleccionar cada quien a su respectiva pareja, con la cual se dispusieron en seguida a realizar la tarea encomendada. Sin titubear, Victor se acercó a una de las macetas con varita en mano y Chris, entre tanto, aguardaba justo detrás esperando el momento propicio para hacerse con algunas semillas una vez tuviera oportunidad. Conjurando un encantamiento para aturdir a la planta sin mayor problema, le permitió a Christophe tomar lo justo y necesario aunque no sin ciertos problemas pues el pequeño arbusto se resistía con gran ímpetu.

—¿Las tienes? —Victor se asomó a verlas. En efecto ahí estaban, reposando en la mano enguantada de su amigo profiriendo un sonido de traqueteo leve.

—¡Eso es genial! Y durante nuestro primer intento —Chris le señaló a unos chicos dos pasos detrás.

Ellos parecían tener serios problemas en acortar distancias porque la téntacula no cesaba en sus intentos por estrangularles a la mínima muestra de provocación.

Entregándole a la profesora Sprout su botín, Victor siguió dándole vueltas a lo que Chris le había contado. Todavía no le encontraba ningún sentido, esa historia parecía tener demasiados huecos por llenar pues muchas cosas no encajaban entre si. Victor creyó que con esa información sus dudas se despejarían, en cambio no hizo otra cosa que aumentarlas considerablemente haciéndolo querer averiguar todavía más.

Retirándose hacía una esquina, los dos esperaron que todos concluyeron para comenzar otra tarea y, aprovechando la distracción del momento, se aventuró a preguntarle otra vez.

—¿Chris? —el suizo le miró dándole a entender tenía toda su atención—. Quizá voy a sonar muy obstinado al respecto pero, ¿el hermano de Leroy a qué casa pertenecía?

Christophe hizo un mohín apenado—. Gryffindor, por supuesto.

Victor dirigió sus ojos azules hacia uno de los ventanales empeñados del invernadero buscando mirar a través de ellos, más le resultó imposible.

¿Qué clase de secretos indescifrables giraban torno a Yuuri Katsuki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!


	3. Capítulo III

Historia de la Magia era, sin duda, la clase más tediosa a la que nunca tuvo la desgracia de asistir en Hogwarts. Victor estaba casi recostado sobre su pupitre, mientras el profesor hablaba sobre un tema del cual ya no tenía ni una remota idea por dónde iba encaminado. ¡Pero no lo hacía a propósito! Simplemente era algo más allá de todas sus fuerzas el seguir escuchando.

Además, según podía darse cuenta, todos sus compañeros parecían sufrir la misma situación; Slytherin y Gryffindor, ambos por igual se veían muertos del aburrimiento conforme luchaban a su manera para mantenerse despiertos por lo que restaba de la hora. Tarea descomunal, si era sincero. ¡Por Merlín, hasta en Durmstrang al menos volvían más dinámico el asunto!, gracias a ello alcanzó a obtener buenas calificaciones en la asignatura, empero, de haber sabido se metería en aquel desastre jamás hubiera elegido cursarla. Pero el problema recaía en el profesor –quien además era un fantasma- pues parecía seriamente determinado a hacerles la vida miserable. Cosa con la cual no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado pues, con sólo hablar provocaba un gran efecto somnífero bastante eficaz.

Ya entendía por qué Chris le había deseado buena suerte cuándo se enteró seguiría llevando ésa materia en específico. ¡Debió advertirle al menos, caray! Pero después encontraría el modo de cobrárselas, eso era seguro.

Conteniendo apenas un bostezo, Victor creyó más productivo centrar su total atención en Yuuri, quien, justo igual a todos los demás ahí presentes, hacía todo lo humanamente posible por no sucumbir al aplastante sueño y tomar apuntes. El chico en cuestión había encontrado un sitio disponible justo frente a él, gracias a lo cual estaban relativamente cerca. Y, sin importarle que posiblemente no sabría cómo responder cuando les aplicaran algún examen más adelante, Victor se dispuso a contemplarlo a sus anchas; Yuuri no era muy alto, tenía el cabello negro y rebelde, su piel poseía un color más sano que el suyo propio y las gafas que solía utilizar le quedaban un poco grandes.

Era un chico promedio que no llamaba demasiado la atención. ¿Qué cosa pudo haberle hecho Ethan Leroy a alguien como Yuuri, al grado de ganarse la expulsión definitiva? ¿Se involucrarían en una riña, tal vez? ¿Una dónde cualquiera de los dos hizo uso de magia demasiado agresiva para el otro? Hogwarts no toleraba los enfrentamientos de aquella índole, menos aún si alguien resultaba herido en verdad.

Según el relato que Chris le contó, Ethan cursaba su último año por aquel entones así que poseía mayor conocimiento en cuanto a encantamientos respectaba; un alumno de quinto jamás hubiese tenido ninguna oportunidad real si se batían a duelo. Y Yuuri no parecía del tipo agresivo, Victor ni siquiera lograba imaginarlo mantener el ritmo de una batalla en pleno si se daba el caso.

Y se obligó a contener un escalofrío cuando a su mente acudieron el infinito número de posibilidades que desencadenaron esa teoría. Desde un simple _Desmaius_ , pasando a _Confingo_ , hasta terminar en _Crucio_ …o peor aún: _Avada Kedabra._ Yuuri no estaba muerto, eso era más que obvio, pero si bien sólo quedó en un mero intento fallido, el simple hecho de haber conjurado la maldición asesina pudo ser la aplastante causa probable de que Ethan se ganara un boleto fuera del colegio sin posibilidad de retorno.

Sonaba lógico.

Los funcionarios del Ministerio bajo ninguna otra circunstancia hubieran consentido abrir una investigación oficial a menos que la gravedad del delito así lo ameritase. Tampoco McGonagall lo pensaría dos veces al aplicar semejante castigo sólo porque sí, aun tratándose de un simple altercado entre chiquillos inmaduros. Si la relación entre dos estudiantes era mala y estos incurrían en alguna falta con tal de agredir al otro, dejarles a disposición de sus jefes de casa resultaba ser lo más apropiado, según Chris le explicó cuando él se aventuró a preguntar más.

Si Yuuri había interpuesto la queja poco después contra su atacante, por lógica los profesores sabrían sobre su participación en la pelea y también debió hacerse acreedor a un fuerte castigo por violar las reglas de convivencia. No obstante, nada de eso sucedió; inclusive hasta se ganó un viaje obligado al área médica tras ser interceptado por la madre de Leroy. A todas luces, ahí Yuuri era la víctima.

¿Acaso le atacaron por sorpresa y él sólo se defendió? ¿Se habría visto obligado a lidiar con una emboscada? Tan rápido como se le ocurrió semejante idea la desechó, pues carecía de sentido. Sólo Ethan sufrió las graves consecuencias de obrar mal contra el chico de gafas, pues Chris jamás mencionó a ningún otro involucrado.

A más gente metida en el problema, los daños resultantes eran más difíciles de cuantificar.

¿Entonces qué era? Llevándose una mano al mentón, Victor se dijo –una vez más– su gran curiosidad acabaría metiéndolo en problemas. Pero en serio le llamaba muchísimo la atención el asunto, era demasiado misterio el que giraba torno a Yuuri, al cual no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza. Victor miró de nuevo la espalda ajena; los pocos Slytherin presentes no mostraban ningún interés en molestarlo porque preferían dormitar a sus anchas, debido a ello el Gryffindor disfrutaba un pequeño lapso de relativa paz.

Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea muy, muy estúpida.

No sabía si el impulso había nacido por la mera desesperación de ocupar su mente en alguna otra cosa, el aplastante calor del aula o simplemente para cerrar por fin esa descomunal brecha entre los dos, esperando así cruzar al menos media palabra con él. Dirigirse por aquel camino era peligroso, lo sabía, su parte racional gritaba se abstuviera de intentarlo pues no sabía si Yuuri reaccionaría favorablemente, cosa que dudaba. ¿De todos modos qué podría salir mal? No es como si Victor planeara causarle ningún daño así que, tras mirar en derredor y asegurarse ninguno de sus otros compañeros se interesaba en él, rasgó una esquina del pergamino donde no había escrito absolutamente nada, e hizo una pequeña nota preguntándole por escrito a Katsuki si lo recordaba del andén.

Doblándola en tres partes, Victor procedió a lanzársela de modo que aterrizara lo más cerca posible; sobraba decir funcionó bien porque el muchacho se giró apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo con evidente confusión. Victor, a cambio, le sonrió conforme señalaba con sus ojos el pequeño trozo de papel amarillento. Sin embargo, Yuuri negó categóricamente y regresó su vista al frente una vez más, procediendo así a ignorarle lo mejor posible.

Oh, pero Victor podía llegar a ser tan testarudo e insistente cuando así se lo proponía que, sin rendirse, continuó enviándole notas. Dos, tres, cinco, siete, diez; todas ellas con información aleatoria por si se animaba a leerlas en algún momento. Cuando el pupitre ya tenía encima un gran número de ellas, Yuuri pareció entender que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que respondiera. Sin opción, Yuuri se dispuso a elegir cualquiera y, como al parecer Victor estaba de suerte, eligió la que precisamente los llevaría directo a los motivos del ruso.

_"Tengo una carta que perdiste en el expreso cuando hablamos por primera vez. Toda la semana he intentado entregártela, pero no haces más que huir en cuanto me acerco; si gustas puedo dártela hoy, aunque preferiría reunirme contigo fuera del aula, si no te importa."_

Victor notó que los hombros de Yuuri temblaban ligeramente, más logró recobrar control sobre si mismo, seguidamente garabateó una contestación y le regresó la nota a Victor sin atreverse a mantener contacto visual.

_"¿Dónde?"_

Fue todo cuanto había puesto. Victor no tardó en proporcionar una respuesta:

_"La sala de trofeos, después de terminar las clases."_

Yuuri asintió tras leer, sin mostrar interés a seguir manteniendo semejante comunicación tan extraña y, por los quince minutos restantes se dedicó a tratar a Victor como si no existiera. Pero el ruso no se molestó, después de todo Yuuri profesaba una aversión casi natural contra los Slytherin gracias a la manera en que lo trataban. Aun así, conseguir hacerlo aceptar le provocó cierta sensación de triunfo. Sólo esperaba que cuando lo tuviera enfrente supiera comportarse y no cometer la imprudencia de hablar en exceso.

Su abuela solía decir que un caballero debía ser educado y amable con los demás en todo momento; tal vez a ojos ajenos Victor no era más que un adolescente, aun así fue criado bajo las reglas de una mujer con costumbres muy arraigadas. Por ejemplo, ella le acostumbró a llevar consigo un pañuelo por si lo necesitaba, se levantaba cuando una dama ingresaba en la habitación, cedía el paso, decía "por favor" y "gracias" todo el tiempo y jamás empelaba vocabulario soez. Victor sintió una repentina punzada de dolor al recordar a su abuela. Ella había sido la única persona que lo amó de verdad; extrañaba sus sonrisas, las anécdotas que solía contarle cuando era más pequeño, las muecas enfadadas, los regaños y enseñanzas.

Se mordió el labio negándole a las lágrimas hacer acto de presencia. Si todavía estuviese viva, sin lugar a dudas Victor recurriría a ella en busca de consejo; aunque apostaba que nada más contarle su descabellado plan, lo hubiese obligado a desistir, entregar la carta lo más pronto posible y ofrecer disculpas por semejante comportamiento inapropiado. Victor esbozó una sonrisa repleta de nostalgia en el momento mismo en que la clase –gracias a todos los celos– terminaba. Los recuerdos era lo único que le quedaba de Yovana Nikiforova, como él prefería llamarla.

Ajeno a su caos emocional, igual que siempre Yuuri procedió a escapar lo más rápido posible, más Victor no se ofendió porque más tarde podría hablar con él. Pero, tras acudir al resto de sus asignaturas, Victor no podía evitar que los niveles de ansiedad lo atacaran sin misericordia; estaba tan distraído que inclusive Chris le preguntó qué rayos le sucedía, pues en Transformaciones falló miserablemente al conjurar el Hechizo Permutador que les pidieron realizar. Victor incluso recibió dos amonestaciones de la profesora a cargo, quien le solicitó, sin mucha delicadeza, prestase atención o terminaría causando algún estropicio.

Para cuando se vio libre de todas sus obligaciones, Victor prácticamente corrió a la sala de trofeos diciéndole a Christophe lo vería más tarde.

Dirigirse al sitio pactado le resultó fácil, una vez allí se dedicó a esperar Yuuri apareciera con el único afán de recuperar aquella carta perdida. Entre tanto, se dispuso a observar las copas, escudos y premios que generaciones previas a la suya habían ganado ya fuese por méritos académicos o Quidditch. Inclusive todavía seguían ahí los que Tom Riddle obtuvo durante sus épocas como estudiante. Y sintió nauseas. Cuánto daño fue capaz de causar una sola persona; imaginarlo en esos pasillos, conviviendo con los magos y brujas a quienes acabaría traicionando en años futuros, conforme ideaba planes que no causarían más que dolor y pena, le revolvía el estómago.

Victor le lanzó una mueca de total aborrecimiento al nombre grabado en las placas que tenía justo delante. Pero se obligó a mantenerse apartado porque justo en ése momento tenía un asunto más importante del cual ocuparse.

Sin embargo, los minutos continuaron pasando hasta convertirse en una hora y Katsuki jamás llegó. Bastante decepcionado, Victor se dijo que debió verlo venir. ¡Por supuesto que Yuuri no acudiría! Él era un Slytherin, tampoco le conocía y citarlo en un lugar sin mucha fluctuación de gente lograba encender las alarmas de cualquiera. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se preguntó cuál sería el mejor lugar para buscarle y al final concluyó que sólo existía una parte dónde lo encontraría sin falta: la biblioteca.

Con paso firme, Victor emprendió rumbo hacía el cuarto piso y guardó la esperanza de que Yuuri no eligiera la sección invisible para estudiar.

Topándose de camino con Peeves haciendo algunas travesuras, prefirió evadirle antes de terminar atrapado entre las bromas pesadas del fastidioso poltergeist. Luego, tras veinte minutos arribó a la enorme biblioteca cuya leve iluminación brindaba el ambiente propicio para concentrarse y hacer investigaciones o tareas. Moviéndose entre los grandes pasillos y mesas, buscó al chico Katsuki hasta encontrarlo en un sitio apartado del resto; tenía un montón de libros apilados a su alrededor y estaba centrado en uno conforme anotaba información quizá referente a algún trabajo pendiente. Sin perder más tiempo ni molestarse en ser sutil, Victor se acercó.

Sobraba decir Yuuri, al notar su presencia, palideció al instante; como si toda la sangre de su rostro hubiese escapado por alguna salida de emergencia. Quizás estaba actuando como un cretino, pero si no tomaba la iniciativa entonces aquel estira y afloja no terminaría nunca.

—Perdona si te hice sentir incómodo —le dijo mostrándole la carta como si fuera una ofrenda de paz, tendiéndosela casi al mismo tiempo. El otro muchacho pareció inspeccionar a su alrededor, como si buscara cualquier posible ruta por dónde huir si acaso las cosas empeoraban—; mi intención no era importunarte.

Yuuri dirigió sus ojos avellana de la carta hacia el rostro de Victor, en un claro gesto de total confusión y pánico—. ¿Disculpa?

Victor se removió incómodo, dándose cuenta al fin que su arrebato de insensatez no había sido lo más ideal a hacer.

—Ya sabes: las notas —se disculpó—. Fue bastante idiota haber hecho eso, pero no encontré otra manera de hablar contigo —el chico de gafas siguió mirándole sin entender—. Cuando tropezaste en el expreso, vi esta carta en el piso y creí que lo correcto era entregártela —Yuuri la inspeccionó desde la distancia y frunció el entrecejo antes de, con lentitud, tomarla con delicadeza —. ¡No la he leído si eso es lo que estás pensando! —le aseguró.

Yuuri estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido emergió desde sus labios porque un chico de piel morena apareció en ése justo instante y, sin emitir ninguna explicación, se colocó entre Yuuri y Victor impidiéndoles así continuar hablando. También era un Gryffindor, aunque menor a ellos; tal vez de quinto. Victor les observo a ambos antes de levantar las manos evidenciando así que no planeaba hacer nada extraño, no obstante el otro se tensó dándole a entender que bajo ninguna circunstancia le permitiría acercarse más y, si lo hacía, le importaba poco armar un escándalo. Justo ahí, justo ahora, justo en el área del castillo menos apropiada de todas.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri? —quiso saber el recién llegado sin despegar su atención de Victor ni un sólo instante. Yuuri le respondió que sí—. ¿Quién rayos eres y qué asunto necesitas tratar con él? —preguntó sin tacto.

Era un ataque obvio y Victor se sintió en verdad ofendido.

—No creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia —dijo el ruso con cortante frialdad—. Pero te lo voy a decir sólo por respeto a Yuuri: vine a entregarle algo que le pertenece, eso es todo.

Su interlocutor dejó escapar un bufido sarcástico.

—Como si fuera a creerte —espetó el otro y sacó su varita.

Yuuri se puso en pie alterado, en cambio Victor clavó sus ojos azules en el arma genuinamente sorprendido. ¿Por qué rayos este chico estaba amenazándolo?

—¡Basta! —les pidió Yuuri conforme se aseguraba aun no habían causado demasiado alboroto para ganarse una detención—. Por favor Phichit-kun; estamos en la biblioteca —agregó con urgencia, temiendo meterse en dificultades.

Empero, Phichit le ignoró categóricamente.

—Ya estoy harto de que ustedes los Slytherin se metan con mi mejor amigo siempre que les da gana —declaró—. ¡No tienen ningún derecho! Y te lo voy a dejar bien claro de una vez para que corras la voz entre todos esos matones con quienes compartes casa —elevó un poco más la varita—. No quiero verlos a menos de cien metros de Yuuri, ¿entiendes? Si acaso vuelvo a saber que tú o cualquier otra serpiente rastrera se le acerca, te juro que terminarán fuera del colegio en cuanto menos se lo imaginan. ¿Me he dado a entender? ¡Ahora fuera de mi camino!

Sin más, Phichit se giró hacía Yuuri sujetándolo de la muñeca para después llevárselo, pese a las protestas del otro muchacho. Y Victor se quedó ahí sin saber cómo reaccionar. La amenaza había ido en serio, que lo apuntara con la varita dejó bastante claras sus intenciones, ante lo cual no dudaba hubiese sido capaz de lanzarle algún embrujo para probarlo. Frotándose el cuello, Victor también se retiró con un fuerte desazón aguijóneandole la nuca. Todo el enigma que gravitaba torno a Yuuri sólo se volvía más y más grande conforme Victor intentaba acercarse.

Sin embargo, lejos de hacerlo desistir lo instaba a querer saberlo todo.

Tras regresar a la sala común, Chris estaba jugando ajedrez mágico y al verlo, el suizo le preguntó si se había perdido porque tardó demasiado en regresar. Victor restó importancia al asunto diciéndole que sí, que lo hizo al dar una vuelta equivocada en un pasillo y el fantasma de Sr. Nicholas se encargó de mostrarle hacia dónde dirigirse, cosa que logró sacarle una sonrisa resignada a su amigo. Entonces, sin tener algo mejor que hacer, Victor se dispuso a terminar sus deberes de Herbología; un extenso resumen sobre plantas venenosas y cómo recolectarlas. Justo iba por la mitad cuando decidió rendirse, Yuuri Katsuki era lo único en lo cual podía pensar de momento. Ahora que ya había entregado la carta, se le acabaron las excusas para hablarle otra vez. ¿Pero en serio necesitaba de una? Victor concluyó que no. Si su intención era conocer mejor a Yuuri, lo haría importándole poco las opiniones ajenas. En Durmstrang él mismo vivió la horrible experiencia de ser excluido por algo que no era culpa suya y Yuuri seguro no estaba pasándola nada bien. Siempre solo, siempre asustado de los demás, siempre al acecho; Victor se identificó al instante, la sensación le era familiar reavivado así el deseo de llegar a acercarse un poco más.

Y, apostaba todo el dinero que tenía en Gringotts, que Yuuri no era una mala persona.

A la hora de la cena el sentimiento de aprehensión en Victor no mejoró. Justo igual que él, todos los estudiantes yacían sentados en sus respectivas mesas ocupados en degustar las delicias que reposaban frente a ellos mientras charlaban sobre cosas triviales, elevando así un parloteo constante e inteligible por todo el comedor. Sin embargo, Victor sólo tenía ojos para los Gryffindor. Yuuri se había ubicado al extremo derecho de la mesa correspondiente a los leones, mientras su amigo, Phichit, estaba junto a él; sobraba decir los dos lucían mortalmente incómodos con la presencia del otro pues apenas se miraban entre si, conforme otro chico de cabello extravagante intentaba cortar la notoria tensión sin éxito.

¿Se habrían disgustado? Lo más natural sería que sí, luego del enfrentamiento en la biblioteca. Al parecer Yuuri no toleraba que usaran violencia para solucionar algún conflicto, cosa bastante acorde a su personalidad.

—Parece ser que no eres el único que gusta de acosar gente —dijo la voz de Chris en algún momento, tras cansarse de verlo revolver la comida del plato una y otra vez.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó por inercia. Sin obtener explicación, Victor siguió la dirección hacía donde Chris miraba, topándose con el mismo chico Hufflepuff del día anterior, cuyo rostro y expresión dejaban mucho que desear—. ¿Quién es él?

—Yuri Plisetsky —Chris respondió de manera natural—. Como podrás haberte percatado ya, juega Quidditch; es golpeador. Que no te engañe su apariencia delicada, ese chico es un monstruo en el campo —le hizo saber, empero Victor creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y casi no podía respirar—. Es ruso igual que tú, aunque ha estudiado aquí desde primer año —las manos de Victor comenzaron a temblar y las escondió bajo la mesa lo más discretamente posible.

—¿Plisetsky has dicho? —corroboró esperando con todas sus fuerzas haber oído mal. Incluso su voz adquirió un tono tan bajo que Chris apenas pudo escucharle.

—Sí, eso mismo —luego prosiguió—. ¿Oye, estás bien? Parece como si se te hubiera bajado el azúcar —y le acercó una copa con agua—. Ten, bébela —le pidió sin comprender muy bien qué sucedía con Victor.

Sin embargo, Victor luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no salir corriendo y delatarse; hubiera sido muy obvio e idiota. Aferrándose desesperado a un control que no tenía, resistió el deseo de verificar si llevaba consigo la varita; era ridículo pues jamás iba a ningún lado sin ella. Y se atrevió a fijar sus ojos azules en aquellos verde esmeralda fríos como un témpano de hielo.

¿Existiría relación entre ellos? Según sabía, el ahora retirado auror Nikolay Plisetsky fue el responsable de dar caza a sus padres cuando Victor aún era niño, para llevarlos ante las autoridades y, posteriormente, someterlos a juicio. Él había sido quien los envío de por vida a Nurmengard. Y ahora, muchos años después, venía a toparse quizá con alguno de sus nietos o bisnietos. ¡Por Merlín!

Si todo eso resultaba ser cierto, Victor ya podía volver a decirle hola a la vida de infierno que durante tantos años debió soportar en Durmstrang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia!


	4. Capítulo IV

 

Durante los días posteriores a su descubrimiento accidental en el gran comedor, Victor no había podido evitar mandarle cartas histéricas a Yakov, haciéndole saber las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en Hogwarts. Por supuesto que el hombre mayor se mostró en extremo preocupado ante tan inesperada noticia, sobre todo porque tras haber investigado un poco al respecto no fue particularmente difícil corroborar la veracidad de tales sospechas.

Gracias a su antiguo trabajo como comerciante -épocas en las cuales movía mercancías legales y otras no tanto-, Yakov tenía muchísimos contactos en Rusia dispuestos a brindar información con el estímulo monetario adecuado. Según le dijeron, Nikolay creyó prudente mantener alejado a su nieto de Moscú el tiempo que cursara los estudios básicos de magia y hechicería, pues deseaba que tuviera una adolescencia normal, fuera de tantos rumores y habladurías mal intencionadas.

En primera instancia, Yakov le recomendó conservar la calma evitando así cometer alguna estupidez que les perjudicara; los dos eran bien conscientes Victor jamás funcionaba bien bajo presión y, si por dejarse llevar cometía una imprudencia, les resultaría muy difícil mitigar el daño subsecuente. Aun así, tras quince o veinte masivas cuyo tema seguía siendo el mismo, Yakov comenzó a perder irremediablemente la paciencia porque sin importar cuánto quisieran lo contrario, les resultaría imposible formular un plan factible para solucionar dicho problema.

Más las palabras de Yakov poco o nada ayudaban a Victor en absoluto quien, dicho sea de paso, terminó volviéndose un terrible manojo de nervios y eso se vio reflejado en su desempeño escolar.

Durante las clases no lograba prestar atención a nada de lo que los profesores decían, se comportaba igual que un terrible paranoico a todas horas pues cualquier ínfimo ruido conseguía hacerlo estremecer, miraba en todas direcciones con evidente cautela por si acaso llegaba a toparse una vez más con aquel hostil Hufflepuff e, inclusive, había tomado la costumbre de caminar entre los pasillos del colegio con varita en mano para defenderse en caso de extrema necesidad. Victor no quería averiguar qué alcances podía tener todo esto y era mejor prevenir a lamentar.

Pero ni siquiera en los dormitorios lograba sentirse a salvo. Se suponía que por regla general sólo los miembros pertenecientes a sus respectivas casas tenían acceso a las salas comunes destinadas a ellas, no obstante Victor dormía con su varita bajo la almohada como simple medida de precaución. En pocas palabras comenzaba a volverse loco. Y resultaba ser cada vez peor porque noches atrás comenzó a tener pesadillas recurrentes; unos penetrantes ojos verdes lo perseguían sin brindarle ningún descanso, hasta que un potente destello de luz terminaba regresándolo al mundo real entre jadeos aterrorizados y el cuerpo entero empapado en sudor. Después le resultaba imposible volver a dormir, dejándolo en un angustiante estado de duermevela hasta el amanecer.

Si continuaba por ése rumbo terminaría sufriendo un colapso nervioso en breve.

Y la verdad tampoco lograba ser discreto. Hasta Chris notó que algo malo le sucedía, pues distintas ocasiones le hizo saber podía brindarle ayuda si acaso lo necesitaba; Victor agradecía infinitamente sus buenas intenciones, aun así confiarle tal información simplemente no era prudente. Tampoco sirvió de mucho cuán duro Yakov trató de tranquilizarle al decir que cambiarse el apellido fue una excelente idea para evitar ser involucrado, más Victor continuaba albergando serias dudas al respecto.

Y quizá dicha situación no hubiera sido tan catastrófica si sólo se tratara de ése detalle, al final de cuentas un gran número de familias ofrecieron sus servicios a Voldemort años atrás. Sin embargo, para su total mala surte, daba la increíble casualidad que Nikolay Plisetsky se dedicó a dar caza a sus padres no sólo por ser mortifagos consumados y reconocidos que significaron un gran peligro para Rusia, sino también porque fueron los responsables directos de asesinar a Demyan e Irina Plisetsky: su hijo y nuera respectivamente.

Por aquellos entonces la relación entre todas las comunidades mágicas atravesaban una crisis tremenda, cada quien debía velar por su propia gente y ellos fueron algunos de los valientes magos y brujas asignados a zonas estratégicas, con el único propósito de evitar que las fuerzas de Voldemort avanzaran más allá de Gran Bretaña e invadieran territorio que no les correspondía. Desgraciadamente, en una refriega terminaron muertos a manos de los Mendeléiev, rama familiar a la cual Victor pertenecía por nacimiento.

En consecuencia, Nikolay se embarcó en la misión de atraparles aun si la vida se le iba en ello. Ese hombre poseía una reputación inigualable, se trataba de un auror con gran experiencia en hechiceros oscuros y casi todas las celdas en Nurmengard él mismo se encargó de llenarlas. Entonces, poco después que terminara la sangrienta guerra mágica, dio con ellos logrando así llevarlos ante los tribunales que se encargarían de juzgarlos como mejor correspondiera, tomando a Yuri Plisetsky bajo su responsabilidad.

Ese chico seguro debió crecer escuchando un montón de historias al respecto, instándole a seguir alimentando una cadena interminable de odio que jamás vería fin. El tema de la venganza sería una constante que perseguiría a Victor por siempre, nunca faltaría quien apareciera dispuesto a tomar justicia por mano propia y Yuri Plisetsky, obviamente, no sería excepción. Quizá renunciar a su apellido anterior a Victor le sirvió de mero camuflaje sólo en cierta medida; sus ojos y color de cabello le delataban como una jodida maldición permanente. Muy pocas personas en Rusia poseían esas características tan peculiares y se lamentó por haberse negado a teñírselo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sí estaba metido en semejante problema era únicamente por confiado e ingenuo, Victor había cometido un error grave y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias. En todo caso sólo le restaría esperar que Plisetsky le hiciera frente buscando saldar una cuenta pendiente de la cual no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

Y ése tipo de personas siempre tiraban a matar.

Victor tenía ocho cuando sus padres perdieron la cabeza y se unieron a los mortifagos. Yovana, su abuela, sospechó desde un inicio que las andanzas de su única hija no terminarían llevándola a un buen final, por ello buscó hacerse cargo de él antes que las cosas empeoraran todavía más, sobre todo porque ofrecieron la casa donde vivían como punto de reunión si acaso necesitaban concretar planes a mediano o corto plazo, recibiendo a todo tipo de gente deseosa por unirse a las filas; inclusive algunos carroñeros llegaban a pasar ahí largas temporadas hasta que les era asignada alguna tarea importante.

Victor todavía recordaba la espeluznante sensación de ser observado por ellos, la lasciva en aquellos ojos sedientos de carne inocente. Yovana, temiendo por él, peleó literalmente con uñas y dientes con tal de mantenerlo bajo su entera protección. Al inicio, por desgracia casi todos los intentos fueron en vano; Mikhail, el padre de Victor, un hombre sin escrúpulos ni moral amenazó con matarla si acaso se le ocurría volver a intentarlo, pues aunque también formaba parte de la familia, quienes osaban ir contra los deseos del señor tenebroso no merecían otra cosa que terminar muertos por imprudentes. Pero Yovana no se amedrentó bajo ninguna circunstancia, antes bien otras veces arremetió contra Katrina, poniéndole bien claras sus intenciones, motivo por el cual ambas mujeres tuvieron incontables peleas a escondidas de Mikhail, quien solía ausentarse durante días completos al cumplir órdenes específicas.

Victor aun guardaba nítidamente en su memoria las figuras de ambas mujeres apuntándose con las varitas bien en alto, dispuestas a mantener un enfrentamiento de "todo o nada ", buscando demostrar quién tenía razón. Esa tarde Yovana les había visitado pues Mikahil no se encontraba presente, Katrina no estuvo muy contenta con verla ahí pues alegaba que no era bien recibida, sin embargo al momento en que comenzaron a discutir todo acabó saliéndose de control. Los gritos alertaron a Victor y bajó las escaleras corriendo para saber cuál era el motivo de tanto alboroto, sorprendiéndose ante lo que veía. Y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

—¡Jamás imaginé que pudieras llegar a ser tan estúpida, Katrina —Yovana le gritó sin doblegarse ni un ápice frente a la otra— . ¡Por una vez utiliza la maldita cabeza! Pones en riesgo la vida de mi nieto con cada nueva basura que admites aquí. ¿No te das cuenta, demonios?

Katrina sin disimular su furia, se adelantó un paso.

—¡Son piezas estratégicas para el señor tenebroso! Me siento honrada de servir a su causa del modo que sea —espetó—. ¡Y eso también incluye a Victor, madre!

Yovana le había dirigido una mirada repleta de incredulidad.

—¡Estamos hablando de carroñeros, idiota! —exclamó sin dar crédito a ello—. ¿Cuánto crees que pasará antes de que uno de ellos crea conveniente atacar a Victor? ¿Eso buscas? ¿Por apoyar a ese mal nacido quieres ver a tu hijo convertido en un licántropo? ¡Piensa, con un demonio! Ustedes ni siquiera los ven como iguales, no los consideran magos y sólo son útiles para los trabajos sucios que nadie más quiere hacer.

Katrina pareció titubear ante la declaración; era cierto a fin de cuentas. Voldemort ni los mortifagos les daban puestos de importancia porque al final siempre solían ser prescindibles.

—¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! —la joven se defendió con un grito estridente que asustó todavía más a Victor, quien sólo se ocultó tras una pared cercana—. Mi hijo será un gran mago, ¿me oyes? Y cuando eso suceda también servirá a nuestra causa. ¡Mikahil tuvo razón al decir que no eras otra cosa que una entrometida! —elevó un poco más la mano con que sujetaba su varita en un claro gesto de amenaza—. Si acabo contigo ahora, si te quitara del camino

—Entonces Victor quedará desamparado gracias a tu insensatez —le hizo saber con gran tristeza—. Se razonable Katy, deja venir al niño conmigo y te juro que jamás volverás a saber de nosotros. De ése modo ustedes podrán hacer todo quieran; inclusive seguir a ese bastardo hasta el mismísimo infierno si tanto es su deseo.

La madre de Victor pareció meditarlo durante algunos segundos, en los cuales al fin abandonó toda tensión y bajó la varita permitiéndoles marcharse sin oponer ninguna otra resistencia, diciendo ya se encargaría ella misma de hablar con Mikahil al respecto. Sin despedidas, sin lágrimas ni oposiciones, desde aquel día Victor comenzó a vivir con su abuela bajo la protección del encantamiento _Fidelio_ con Yakov como guardián de los secretos, hasta el momento mismo en que ella muriera. Fue difícil para Victor sobrellevar toda ésa etapa solo, a esas fechas sus padres ya tenían años recluidos en Numerdgard acusados de atroces crímenes, más Yakov se ofreció a acompañarlo durante cada etapa del proceso; sin él jamás hubiese logrado conseguir mantenerse cuerdo y seguir adelante.

Victor no tenía más familia confiable a la cual recurrir, tampoco amigos cercanos luego de vivir aislado durante casi la mitad de su vida. Makkachin no contaba porque no podía hablar y, a veces, la soledad lo aquejaba con desmedida fuerza como cuando estudiaba en Durmstang. Se suponía que luego de tantos años debería estar acostumbrado, sin embargo jamás lograría hacerlo aunque así lo intentara. Por ello necesitaba mantener contacto constante con Yakov, porque lo sentía como un cable a tierra; de hecho esa misma mañana le había escrito otra carta y planeaba enviársela después de clases, por lo cual tras varias horas de agobiantes charlas sobre distintos temas que ya no recordaba, se dirigió a la lechucería. La torre en si no le gustaba mucho, si bien era amplia para albergar a las aves que brindaban servicio de correo a todos los estudiantes y maestros, la humedad y aíre frío le causaban cierta sensación de injusticia para con aquellas maravillosas y leales criaturas.

Con los deseos de ver a su querida mascota tras algunos días ausente, Victor caminó con rumbo a la puerta de entrada teniendo especial cuidado en no resbalar durante el proceso; las lechuzas no tenían un sitio determinado dónde hacer sus necesidades y cabía la posibilidad que terminase sufriendo algún accidente. Así, nada más verlo, Makkachin ululó alegre intentando llamar su completa atención y, sonriéndole, Victor procedió a acariciarle la cabeza dándole a entender le echó mucho de menos. Makkachin siempre fue su única compañía real hasta ése día, se lo habían obsequiado al cumplir once años, como regalo por iniciar su educación mágica propiamente dicha. Siempre lo consolaba cuando estaba triste o algo le preocupaba, justo igual que en ése momento.

—¿Estás cómodo aquí? —preguntó con suavidad.

La lechuza le observó con sus brillantes ojos miel, los cuales reflejaban duda ante su inusual comportamiento. Victor, en cambio, únicamente volvió a pasar la mano derecha por sobre el lomo del ave, maravillado ante la grata sensación de las plumas bajo los dedos. Eran suaves y en cierta manera lo hicieron sentir mejor; aunque la sensación de desasosiego siguiera ahí clavada en su pecho como un puñal. Nunca lo confesaría en voz alta pero estaba muy asustado. Asustado de volver a pasar la misma situación que en Rusia, de ser señalado con el dedo e inculpado frente a otros de cosas que no eran culpa suya. Si Victor hubiera tenido la oportunidad de nacer en otra familia, en otro lugar del mundo y en circunstancias completamente distintas lo hubiese hecho sin dudar. Él en serio quería tener una vida normal; concluir sus estudios sin hacerle daño a nadie, luego conseguir un empleo y convertirse en un miembro productivo de la sociedad manteniendo siempre un perfil bajo. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Por qué rayos el pasad siempre debía atormentarle? ¡No era nada justo!

—Tal parece que volvimos a meternos en problemas —le murmuró a Makkachin y la lechuza movió sus alas como si quisiera consolarlo—. Tengo una carta para Yakov —dijo al sacarla del interior de su túnica—, ¿se la puedes entregar, amigo? —sin dudar, el ave tomó el trozo de papel con el pico e inmediatamente salió por una ventana cumpliendo así tal petición.

Victor contempló a Makkachin volar hacía una de las ventanas y emprender su viaje. Así pues, al no tener ningún otro motivo para quedarse ahí, procedió a marcharse también porque tenía deberes pendientes aun sin realizar y no quería recibir otra serie de amonestaciones verbales por su falta de responsabilidad. Sin embargo, al momento mismo en que iba a cruzar la puerta, se topó de frente con Yuuri cuya expresión de total asombro fue inclusive más grande que la suya propia. Como ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo suficiente a para frenar, el chico Katsuki rebotó contra el pecho de Victor haciéndolo emitir un grito ahogado, pues perdió el balance. Por instinto más que otra cosa, Victor extendió su mano disponiéndose a sostener al Gryffindor del codo ayudándolo a mantenerse sobre sus propios pies, empero éste reaccionó con brusquedad al retroceder algunos pasos hasta chocar contra una pared. Y Victor creyó revivir un deja vu, pues recordó esa primera vez que lo vio en el andén. En aquella oportunidad sucedió casi exactamente lo mismo; al intentar ayudarlo, Yuuri reaccionó mal ganándose un duro golpe que sin lugar a dudas le dejó un gran moretón.

Tal comportamiento le daba a entender que a Yuuri no le gustaba ser tocado, tampoco que invadieran su espacio personal bajo ninguna circunstancia, sobre todo si eras un total desconocido.

Ciertamente toparse al muchacho de ojos avellanas fue una verdadera sorpresa que Victor no esperaba, pues por lo general evitaba lugares muy concurridos a como diera lugar. La lechucería se encontraba ubicada en un sitio apartado, sin embargo, muchos estudiantes acudían al sitio durante el día para enviar distintos tipos de correspondencia fuera del colegio. Mirando alrededor intentando ser lo discreto, Victor se preguntó cómo sería la lechuza de Yuuri, o si tal vez utilizaba las aves del colegio al carecer de una propia; dedujo sería esa última opción porque ninguna se mostró especialmente entusiasmada por verlo ahí.

Entonces un sepulcral silencio cayó entre ambos, algo bastante incómodo pues todos sus anteriores encuentros habían sido marcados por las huidas constantes de Yuuri a la primera oportunidad. Y, de igual modo, las amenazantes palabras de ese otro chico Gryffindor todavía eran demasiado recientes para olvidarlas. Sí, días atrás Victor estuvo en verdad interesado en acercarse a Yuuri dispuesto a conocerlo mejor porque se notaba era una persona agradable; muchas horas de constante observación le daban una idea. Yuuri solía ser cordial con cualquiera exceptuando a los Slytherin pues corría lejos de ellos como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo , sonreía cálidamente a sus amigos u compañeros de casa y demostraba tener unos modales impecables frente a los miembros del profesorado. También era inteligente, no del tipo sabelotodo irritante, sino más bien elocuente. Y de pronto Victor, sin apenas darse cuenta, se atrapó a si mismo dirigiendo la mirada hacía cualquier parte dónde Yuuri Katsuki apareciera.

No lo podía evitar. Yuuri poseía alguna clase de inigualable fuerza de atracción que le obligaba a poner los ojos en él cada que tuviera oportunidad. En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Victor lo veía estudiar con tanta dedicación que no le hubiera extrañado tuviera las mejores calificaciones del grupo, en Pociones tenía ciertos problemas al momento de mezclar los ingredientes pero siempre hacía gala de una tenacidad inigualable, mostrando una terca determinación de terminar lo que comenzaba. Y en Historia de la Magia era lo suficientemente educado para pretender que prestaba atención. Había tanto en Yuuri que Victor ansiaba conocer.

Desde la última vez que intentó hablarle y todo terminó mal, Victor sólo se dedicó a mirar a distancia esperando alguna otra oportunidad, pero por desgracia esta parecía negarse a ocurrir; aunque eso no significaba los descubrimientos hubieran cesado por si mismos.

En una ocasión, por ejemplo, durante el desayuno dio la casualidad que ellos se encontraban a sólo dos o tres metros de distancia entre cada mesa, Yuuri acompañado por el mismo jovencito de cabello estrafalario con quien le vio convivir noches atrás y, gracias a un comentario dicho en un idioma desconocido para Victor, Yuuri comenzó a reír. Aunque el sonido apenas alcanzó a escucharse hasta dónde él decidió sentarse, le pareció increíble porque fue algo tan natural, tan alejado del constante miedo e inseguridad que parecían carcomerlo sin piedad todos los días, que resultó en extremo interesante. Yuuri poseía un gran número de facetas aún desconocidas; y Victor sentía curiosidad por conocerlas todas. Tal vez demasiada curiosidad.

Y a veces se preguntaba: ¿Sería agradable mantener alguna charla sobre las clases que tenían en común? ¿Si Victor contaba alguna anécdota Yuuri sonreiría del mismo modo que con sus homólogos Gryffindor? ¿En caso de darse una oportunidad para conocerse, lograrían entablar una amistad sólida? Hasta ése momento Victor sentía empatía por Yuuri, cada quien a su modo pasó la misma situación de aislamiento involuntario y eso lo instaba a creer podrían congeniar bastante bien si tan sólo no tuvieran tantos factores en contra. Empero, por desgracia dicho asunto Victor necesitó pasarlo a segunda instancia debido a todos los problemas personales con los cuales necesitaba lidiar; no tenía tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con otros asuntos, al menos no ahora. Quizá después de encontrar un poco más de claridad mental, poner en orden todas sus ideas e inquietudes intentaría otra vez.

Así que, optando por brindarle su espacio, Victor le regaló una sonrisa en un claro gesto de despedida, permitiéndole a Yuuri seguir adelante con sus propios asuntos. Obviamente que, cuando recién colocó los pies en las anchas escaleras, jamás esperó escucharlo hablar. Impresionado, se detuvo al instante y miró hacia dónde Yuuri le había dado alcance.

—Disculpa... —la voz del otro muchacho sonó insegura, como si dirigirse a él implicara un gran esfuerzo.

Decidido a no arruinar aquel infrecuente acontecimiento, Victor se giró despacio conforme aguardaba con paciencia lo que fuera que Yuuri planeaba decir. El chico de gafas se removió inquieto en su sitio, parecía querer decir algo pero le resultaba imposible dar con las palabras correctas, motivo por el cual Victor sonrió de nuevo brindándole valor. Necesitaba hacerle saber que jamás lo trataría mal sólo porque así se suponía que debía ser; Victor pertenecía a Slytherin, empero también era una gigantesca excepción a la regla.

—¿Si? —dijo a manera de prueba.

—Yo —tomó aire—... quiero agradecerte por devolver mi carta el otro día —explicó casi en voz baja—. Sé…sé que no la leíste. También me siento en la obligación moral de ofrecerte una disculpa a nombre de mi amigo por su comportamiento inapropiado en la biblioteca, no tenía derecho a hablarte de ése modo.

Victor pestañeó anonadado ante las palabras. Bien, si era sincero pensó en verdad que Yuuri jamás volvería a mirarlo siquiera pues aquel Gryffindor de tez morena cuyo nombre no recordaba, le dejó muy claro bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que ambos tuvieran algún otro acercamiento si de él dependía. Sin embargo, ahí estaban; manteniendo una conversación un tanto extraña pero tan jodidamente real que Victor se sintió bien por primera vez en días. La ocasión se daba de manera tan natural que sería un completo desperdicio dejarla ir, debido a ello, Victor decidió tomarla sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No ha sido nada —le restó importancia conforme se frotaba el cuello en un evidente gesto de vergüenza—. Y no te preocupes por tu amigo, se nota que sólo busca lo mejor para ti.

—Phichit-kun es una buena persona —Yuuri declaró como si quisiera convencerlo de tal hecho—. Él sólo intentaba...

Victor negó al interrumpirle sin sonar grosero:

—Tranquilo; no tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación del tema —le hizo saber—. La manera en cómo me acerqué a ti debió alertarlo, más todavía porque soy un Slytherin, ¿cierto? —Yuuri hundió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica en un gesto por demás evidente—. Escucha, si de algo sirve, soy relativamente nuevo en Hogwarts y no comparto muchas de las ideas extremistas de mis compañeros: antes al contrario, las aborrezco.

—Oh... —demasiada franqueza, tal vez. O al menos así lo creyó Victor al contemplar el gesto del otro pues se le notaba a leguas no esperó una respuesta así.

Entonces, buscando aligerar el ambiente, el ruso carraspeó—. ¿Nos vemos mañana en clases?

—Bueno, yo... —justo cuando creyó le diría un no rotundo, Yuuri suspiró derrotado antes de asentir—. Por supuesto.

—Genial.

Despidiéndose con un gesto breve, Victor se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de mucho mejor humor. ¿Cómo Yuuri ejercía tal efecto tranquilizante en él? No lo sabía, pero igual daba porque Yuuri Katsuki había decidido por voluntad propia hablarle y, lo mejor fue que pudieron hacerlo sin terceras personas involucradas o pequeños mensajes en papel, además el tímido Gryffindor tampoco creyó buena idea correr espantado ante su sola presencia. Victor sonrió divertido y más alegre de lo usual; al menos una sola cosa buena ocurrió ésa catastrófica semana donde todo careció de pies o cabeza. Si bien Igual tampoco merecía las disculpas que Yuuri tan amablemente le ofreció, también tenía parte de culpa al actuar de manera imprudente acercándosele de un modo tan apresurado, pero lo valió de todas maneras.

Quizá éste choque accidental debía interpretarlo como una señal del comienzo de algo importante.

Un algo que, sin apenas percatarlo, terminaría marcándolo de por vida pues el destino, de maneras bastante extrañas, pocas veces se equivocaba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo, mil disculpas por la gran demora pero mi tiempo se ha visto reducido a la mitad gracias a la Universidad y los días pasaron sin apenas darme cuenta.
> 
> Espero que les gustara, lamento si ha sido corto pero como ya he dicho antes no soy buena con los capítulos largos.
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir aquí. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo V

Gracias al cielo, Victor había logrado sobrevivir la semana completa sin mayores exabruptos.

Si bien todavía se comportaba como un verdadero paranoico sin cura ni remedio, todo porque los nervios difícilmente lo dejaban pensar con claridad, saber que Plisetsky no intentó acercarse más allá de lo estrictamente necesario lo hizo sentir a salvo en gran medida. Por supuesto, las constantes miradas hostiles continuaban llevándose a cabo en el gran comedor, o también cuando se encontraban entre corredores por mera infortunada casualidad. Sin embargo, mientras los días pasaban sin cambios mayores, Victor sólo estaba cada vez más seguro que este chico sólo albergaba grandes sospechas sin fundamento sólido para respaldarlas.

Por supuesto –para evitar preocuparlo mas–, le hizo saber a Yakov los acontecimientos y este, mostrándose tranquilo ante las buenas noticias, le pidió comportarse tal como venía haciéndolo hasta entonces: con total prudencia. Victor, obviamente, cumpliría a cabalidad la petición aferrándose al apellido Nikiforov con todas sus fuerzas pues, según sabía, no era tan inusual en Rusia y si alguien se aventuraba a buscar al respecto, terminaría perdiéndose entre líneas familiares diversas sin llegar a ningún lado en particular.

En realidad, pensándolo bien, le alegraba mucho saber que este sería el apellido que heredaría a sus posibles futuras generaciones. Aunque igual sería cosa un tanto difícil, pues a Victor no le iban del todo las chicas, aun cuando tenía un arrastre casi absurdo con ellas gracias a su apariencia. Empero, relacionarse con las mujeres no era exactamente el problema, resultaba demasiado fácil en realidad, pero básicamente prefería compañía masculina para ser más exactos. Jamás se avergonzó por su preferencia sexual, su abuela tampoco pues ella era de la firme creencia que las personas podían llegar a enamorarse del alma, no del cuerpo físico. Solía decir que eso, al final de cuentas con o sin magia, resultaba ser algo efímero y totalmente fugaz.

Victor nunca había tenido novio, tampoco se planteó dicha posibilidad gracias a que su experiencia en relaciones interpersonales era prácticamente nula. Debido a la antigua situación que pasó en Drumstrang, jamás propició un acercamiento lo bastante significativo con nadie, pero ahora, en Hogwarts, quizá tendría la oportunidad si nadie lo descubría.

Sin embargo, esa también era un arma de doble filo.

Ocultar la verdad respecto su origen a alguien importante para él, tarde o temprano le acarrearía muchos problemas a la larga, pues tal como sucedía con Plisetsky, nunca dejarían de perseguirlo sin cesar. Eso significaría poner en riesgo a su potencial pareja innecesariamente, al exponerla a graves peligros. Además, tampoco podía estar del todo seguro que la otra persona en cuestión guardaría el secreto si acaso se enteraba sobre su turbio pasado; era demasiado arriesgado. ¿Qué pasaría si Victor confiaba equivocadamente? ¿Y si lo traicionaban? Le horrorizaba siquiera plantearse tal posibilidad. A esas alturas había perdido demasiado en aquella obligada travesía: su familia, su identidad e inclusive su futuro como para también poner en juego su corazón.

Yakov se lo advirtió en más de una ocasión. Existían mil formas de buscar venganza, algunas menos violentas que otras, aunque igual de efectivas y dolorosas a largo plazo. Victor era joven, venía de una situación familiar difícil y todo cuanto quería era encontrar a alguien con quien contar incondicionalmente, una persona dispuesta a tomarle de la mano y así caminar juntos mirando únicamente al futuro, sin dudas o temores causados por factores ajenos a si mismos. Eso lo convertía en un blanco fácil, demasiado vulnerable a tretas o planes mal intencionados. Victor lo sabía demasiado bien, pero aun con todo se resistía a la simple pero aterradora idea de pasar toda una vida en soledad.

Y a veces fantaseaba con la idea de encontrar a su alma gemela, ese alguien que estaría dispuesto a amarlo por sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo entero. Le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para encontrarlo, quizá. Empero no perdía la esperanza; jamás lo haría.

Pero, siendo positivos, si dejaba a un lado su profunda crisis existencial, no todo fue tan catastrófico esos días. Si bien aún tenía por costumbre salir huyendo ante la presencia de cualquier Slytherin potencialmente peligroso, Yuuri al menos ya se atrevía a mirar a Victor durante las clases sin temblar aterrorizado. En realidad, desde que los dos se encontraron por mero accidente en la lechucería, ocurrió un cambio por demás significativo entre la interacción que ambos mantenían. Fue algo parecido a presionar un interruptor, pues Yuuri se mostraba menos esquivo, no tan al acecho. Igual todavía guardaba su respectiva distancia –mera precaución quizá–, empero era un pequeño avance. Incluso, para su total sorpresa, en Historia de la Magia había tenido la amabilidad de facilitarle algunos apuntes para que pudiera estudiar, pese a que Victor mismo jamás se los pidió.

A juicio del ruso, haber hecho esto debió significar un esfuerzo monumental por parte de Yuuri, sobre todo porque cuando se acercó a él por voluntad propia, era bastante obvio luchaba por no sucumbir ante las garras de un ataque nervioso inminente. Victor se portó amable, por supuesto, y si bien poco o nada le interesaba suspender dicha clase en particular, se sintió demasiado bien consigo mismo al conseguir tal progreso con el introvertido Gryffindor. Todo porque Victor realmente quería llegar a conocerlo mejor en el más honesto de los términos. Chris, bastante divertido, muchas veces le dijo era un tremendo acosador sin remedio porque gracias a eso había conseguido ganarse algunos gestos fugaces de reconocimiento mutuo durante las cenas o desayunos, cosa que Yuuri jamás hizo con otros estudiantes. Tal detalle, claro, disgustaba en sobremanera a Phichit Chulanont, quien le fruncía el ceño en un gesto matador, para después mantener a Yuuri dándole la espalda en todo momento.

Y tal peculiar detalle, lejos de ofenderle, no hacia otra cosa que seguir alimentando considerablemente su terrible curiosidad.

Los amigos de Yuuri –o al menos esos dos chicos que iban con él a todas partes–, solían ser muy aprensivos tratándose del nipón. Cuando se hallaban en sitios de convivencia común entre las cuatro casas, tendían a comportarse igual que guarda espaldas, cuyo único propósito consistía en protegerlo. Según Victor, eso sólo podía significar que ellos conocían bastante bien los detalles ocurridos entre Ethan y Yuuri el año anterior, motivo por el cual procuraban cuidarlo tanto como les fuera posible, sobre todo si JJ pululaba cerca. Para que Chulanont creyera conveniente amenazarlo con varita en ristre sin importarle las consecuencias, aumentaba su firme creencia de que las cosas fueron realmente graves. Demasiado tal vez. Y mientras más lo pensaba menos llegaba a alguna conclusión lógica.

Posiblemente las encontraría a su debido tiempo.

De hecho, esa mañana en particular, Victor caminaba entre los poco transitados pasillos del colegio disponiéndose a dirigirse a su clase de Pociones. Iba un poco atrasado porque Chris y él tuvieron algunos problemas con otra de sus asignaturas, motivo por el cual necesitaron quedarse algunos minutos extras, pero Victor salió primero porque quería llegar cuanto antes para encontrar un sitio de trabajo cercano al de Yuuri. Como Chris tenía más dudas al respecto que él, dijo podría irse adelantando y después le alcanzaría. Igual el profesor Slughorn toleraba los minutos de retraso si se le explicaban los motivos.

Llegar hasta las mazmorras todavía le costaba un poco de trabajo si el punto de partida era otro sitio del castillo, gracias a lo cual se animó a cortar camino por un atajo que Chris mismo le había recomendado; se trataba de otro extenso corredor con grandes ventanales sin vidrios, entre las cuales se asomaban unos cuantos setos y arbustos bastante crecidos.

A buen paso, Victor avanzó al menos diez metros y, justo estaba por virar a la derecha, cuando escuchó su nombre ser proferido con una tonalidad poco amigable. Por una fracción de segundo, Victor se congeló sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar. Iba tan centrado en sus propios pensamientos que bajó la guardia deliberadamente, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Si acaso se trataba de Plisetsky, entonces lo atraparía totalmente indefenso así que, dejándose llevar por el pánico del momento, Victor obedeció al primer impulso que le acudió a la mente y creyó buena idea esconderse.

Su única vía de escape, sin embargo, era una de las ventanas cuya altura del otro lado le era imposible determinar. Aun con dicho desconocimiento, Victor no se lo planteó dos veces antes de saltar a través de ella rezando para que los setos y arbustos pudieran hacer menos dolorosa su caída.

Gracias a los cielos así fue, pues apenas un metro le separaba del suelo firme, pero las ramas puntiagudas hicieron un desastre con la túnica reglamentaria del colegio y su cabello, enredándose en todas partes. Avergonzado ante tal comportamiento infantil, Victor se movió a disgusto dándose cuenta demasiado tarde ningún sentido lógico tenía haber hecho algo así, por lo tanto, se dispuso a salir con los últimos vestigios de orgullo que todavía le quedaban, ganándose un corte superficial en la mejilla derecha que comenzó a sangrarle. Maldijo entre dientes, pero no tuvo tiempo a nada más pues su entera atención se vio atraída hasta las personas que, convenientemente, creyeron buena idea detenerse justo dónde él se encontraba para comenzar a discutir. No le podían ver, empero Victor los escuchaba fuerte y claro desde dónde estaba.

—Te digo que esto no termina de convencerme —exclamó un chico, el tono su voz denotaba disgusto por todos lados, y al ruso le pareció ligeramente familiar.

—Y yo te reitero Phichit-kun, que las cosas no son como te las estás imaginando —Victor contuvo la respiración durante un minuto completo. ¡El otro muchacho era Yuuri! Lo reconocería dónde fuera.

—¿Entonces cómo? —exigió saber—. Éste tipo no me da absolutamente nada de confianza. Te ha observado sin cesar durante días completos Yuuri, eso ya me da una idea bastante clara sobre cuán loco está —Victor creyó que se ruborizaba gracias a semejante revelación.

Sí, bueno, no había sido especialmente discreto en cuanto a eso respectaba.

—Sólo quiere adaptarse lo mejor posible —lo defendió—. Sí, es un poco extraño, pero no parece tener malas intenciones —oyó a Phichit lanzar un bufido exasperado—. ¿Recuerdas la carta que perdí? Era mi correspondencia personal con Minako, pero no encontré alteraciones en ella cuando él me la entregó. ¿Entiendes eso? Tú mejor que nadie conoces cuál tema solemos tratar cuando nos escribimos mutuamente.

—¡Pudo utilizar magia para engañarte! —contraatacó Phichit reacio a ceder—. Esa posibilidad es muy factible y lo sabes.

Ahora, quien suspiró en total resignación fue Yuuri.

—¿Y en verdad crees que, de ser otras sus intenciones, mantendría la boca cerrada aún teniendo semejante información tan útil para terminar de hacerme pedazos? Yo creo que no; nadie llega tan lejos sin alguna razón justificada —el corazón de Victor dio un vuelco al escucharlo hablar así—. Nikiforov sólo intenta ser amable, o al menos ésa impresión me dio cuando nos encontramos en la lechucería.

—¡¿Es que acaso te volviste loco?! —dijo Phichit sin ponérselo creer—. ¿No has aprendido nada? Ethan también se acercó a ti fingiendo amabilidad, confiaste en él ciegamente y mira cómo terminaron las cosas —un pesado silencio se hizo presente; uno tan helado y cortante que Victor sintió escalofríos—. Yuuri, yo...lo siento tanto, jamás quise...

—Por supuesto que no —agregó Yuuri dolido—. Escucha, en verdad aprecio tu sincera preocupación, pero no puedes hacer de mi niñera todo el tiempo. Minako me ha dicho que necesito seguir adelante con mi vida o éste asunto terminará consumiéndome. Te lo suplico, Phichit-kun —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿En qué forma puedo siquiera dejarlo atrás si a cada momento vienes y me lo recuerdas? Ya tengo suficiente de lidiar con ello durante la noche yo solo.

—Perdóname —Phichit en verdad sonaba muy arrepentido—. Eres mi mejor amigo y aborrezco verte sufrir, más aún si es a manos de un Slytherin que te culpa por algo totalmente injustificado.

—Ethan era Gryffindor —lo cortó sin ganas de seguir con aquel tema —. ¿Podemos parar? No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo y ya voy tarde a mi clase de pociones.

—¡Yuuri! —objetó el otro con notable culpa.

—Te veré después en la sala común.

A continuación, Victor escuchó pasos alejándose y al fin pudo respirar aliviado. Sin saber qué más hacer o cómo actuar, se quedó justo dónde estaba pues sintió la necesidad de asimilar todo cuanto recién acababa de escuchar, lo cual implicaba un mundo de información. Resultaba ser que la carta que mantuvo en su poder durante casi una semana completa, tenía la solución al misterio que giraba torno a Yuuri Katsuki. ¡Por Merlin! Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Aquella resolución le hizo estremecerse porque, en honor a la verdad, jamás se sintió tan aliviado por no haber leído el contenido, pues eso hubiera significado ganarse la animadversión del Gryffindor para siempre.

Tras asegurarse que no sería descubierto in fraganti, volvió de nuevo a la seguridad del pasillo mientras se sacudía ramas y hojas, sintiéndose demasiado aturdido para pensar con suficiente claridad. Había escuchado una conversación privada, y sabía perfectamente bien fue algo incorrecto quedarse pues nada tenía que ver con dicho asunto, pero las ganas de saber más acerca del chico Katsuki le ganaron a su siempre lógico sentido común.

Obligándose a dirigir sus pasos hacia las mazmorras una vez más, pues ya podría decirse iba con al menos veinte minutos tarde, continúo repasando aquellas palabras una y otra vez, conforme miles de preguntas lo invadían sin parar, formulando así posibilidades infinitas respecto al gran secreto que Yuuri Katsuki tan celosamente guardaba.

¿Hacerlo pedazos, dijo? ¿Cómo? ¿Esa tal Minako quién demonios era? ¿Por qué tratar un tema tan delicado a través de cartas? ¿Tan urgente era mantener contacto con esa mujer para arriesgarse a tal nivel? No le encontraba sentido.

Para cuando finalmente arribó a la clase, Victor apenas lograba concentrarse en alguna otra cosa que no fuera esa extraña plática, una donde el mismo Yuuri había terminado por contar demasiado para su propio bienestar. Luego, nada más puso un pie dentro del aula, todos le miraron entre sorprendidos y burlones, pues no cualquiera se atrevía a presentarse casi media hora tarde a ninguna asignatura tal como Victor lo estaba haciendo.

—Oh vaya, parece ser que al final si decidió honrarnos con el privilegio de su presencia —Slughorn dijo con tono sarcástico, encarándole. La mayoría, incluido Chris y Yuuri, se encontraban ya en una mesa realizando mezclas, los calderos humeaban en distintas tonalidades gracias al contenido bien o mal preparado del interior—. ¿Puede saberse, por las barbas de Merlín, qué le ha sucedido? —quiso saber al reparar en su aspecto desalineado—. ¿No me diga y tuvo un encuentro cercano con el sauce boxeador?

Victor negó sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Para nada señor; sólo son las consecuencias de utilizar un atajo inapropiadamente —aclaró de manera inocente–. Como podrá haberse dado cuenta por si mismo, todavía me resulta muy difícil acostumbrarme a la magnificencia del castillo —Slughorn movió la cabeza demostrando así su descontento—. Pero le aseguro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cambiar eso. ¿Aún puedo entrar? Sería una pena terrible que por un tonto descuido pierda tan importante asignatura pues, si soy sincero, resulta ser una de mis favoritas —estaba siendo condescendiente y adulador, aunque igual daba.

Y al parecer funcionó, pues Slughorn hizo un gesto complacido antes de carraspear, como si le restara importancia al asunto.

—Bien, pero a la próxima procure llegar a tiempo; no pretendo que esto se mal interprete como favoritismo —alegó, mas todos los ahí presentes conocían bien era una mentira terrible—. Hoy trabajamos en antídotos para venenos comunes, pero necesitará un compañero —girándose, miró en derredor hasta toparse con el único sitio disponible—. Usted y Katsuki pueden hacer buen equipo, supongo.

Agradecido, Victor se dirigió hasta dónde el recién mencionado se encontraba, topándose con Chris, quien sólo le guiñó un ojo en aceptación. Mientras Slughorn continuaba profiriendo indicaciones respecto a los ingredientes que constituían la poción, Victor se colocó junto a Yuuri, el cual verificaba sus libros para dar inicio a la dichosa preparación. Según parecía, recién comenzaba porque tenía un bezoar en el mortero ya completamente triturado, cosa natural pues debió llegar sólo apenas cinco minutos antes que Victor, motivo por el cual podrían hacer esto juntos desde cero, cosa que lograba ponerlo muy nervioso.

En otras clases, los dos ocupaban asientos muy alejados entre si, solían llevar a cabo la práctica por separado, motivo por el cual temía arruinar aquella infrecuente oportunidad.

Casi por inercia, Victor miró todas las cosas esparcidas sobre la gastada superficie de madera, su cerebro negándose a procesar la información sobre cómo debería mezclar cada una, pese a conocer la metodología de memoria porque no mintió al decir Pociones era su asignatura predilecta. Yuuri, por supuesto, notó de inmediato su latente conflicto y, tras mirarle dos veces conforme agitaba la varita removiendo la mezcla, suspiró con pesar.

—Si te incomoda trabajar conmigo, puedo pedirle al profesor que te integre con alguien más —ofreció, su voz sonó queda, procurando así ser escuchado sólo por él, tomándole desprevenido.

—¡No! —exclamó quizá demasiado fuerte. Por segunda ocasión, todos los presentes lo miraron sin comprender su repentino exabrupto—. Perdonen, es que casi colocamos demasiado bezoar —ignorándoles procedió a regresar toda posible atención a Yuuri—. No me incomoda en absoluto, al contrario; creo que no pude haber encontrado mejor compañero para la ocasión.

Yuuri se removió inquieto ante la declaración tan honesta, una profunda vergüenza era notoria en su rostro, aún cuando intentó esconder tal sentimiento tras la seguridad de las fieles gafas que siempre llevaba puestas. Y a Victor tal comportamiento le pareció sumamente dulce y natural. Tal como se lo había imaginado desde que se interesó en él, Yuuri era una amalgama increíble de facetas por demás cautivadoras, las cuales quizá nadie conocía, salvo sus amigos o compañeros de casa pues con ellos interactuaba a diario. Y sin poderlo evitar, sin ganas de resistirse, Victor se sintió atraído ante la idea de conocerlas absolutamente todas, importándole un cuerno si los miembros de Slytherin terminaban odiándolo también gracias a ello.

Victor decidió asistir a Hogwarts porque ansiaba comenzar de nuevo, rodearse de gente tóxica no era válido pues sería como deshonrar la memoria de su abuela. Ella dio su vida entera con tal de verlo feliz, entonces él necesitaba corresponderle siguiendo un camino propio, sin influencias negativas que obviamente no necesitaba. Con secretos o no de por medio –todos los tenían a fin de cuentas–, Victor se propuso volverse un amigo fiable para el chico Katsuki.

—Oh —escuchó a Yuuri decir de pronto, sacándolo de sus turbulentos pensamientos—. Estás sangrando —el ruso explicó sin revelar demasiado le había ocurrido un pequeño contratiempo y, planeaba utilizar su túnica para solucionar dicho percance, pero Yuuri fue más rápido al tenderle un pañuelo—. Puedes usarlo si quieres —asegurándose no tocarlo durante la simple acción, Victor emitió un "gracias" repleto de total sorpresa—. También tengo esto —le hizo entrega de una pequeña bandita azul—, te ayudará con el dolor.

El ruso se limpió dónde se hizo el corte y procedió a colocarse la bandita, cuyo olor le pareció bastante peculiar. Una vez el material hizo contacto con su piel, sintió un ardor tremendo, sin embargo, después la sensación se disipó dándole paso al alivio.

—¡Increíble!—lo siguiente que ocurrió jamás lo vio venir.

Tomándole desprevenido, Yuuri esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida que no era producto de su alocada imaginación.

¡Yuuri le había sonreído directamente a él! No debió contemplar este infrecuente gesto desde la distancia, podía verlo de cerca en su total esplendor. Esto era un paso gigantesco, sin dudas. Él parecía cómodo en su presencia, quizá no totalmente relajado como a Victor le gustaría, pero al menos procuraba evitar darse la vuelta y huir como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Son un remedio que la señora Pomfrey me dio el año pasado, suelen servir de mucho tratándose de raspones leves —Victor sintió algo parecido a una punzada casi dolorosa aguijonearle el pecho, apartando de súbito su repentino júbilo.

Por un segundo se permitió olvidar que Yuuri pasaba por una situación complicada. Nadie debería acostumbrarse a lidiar con ése tipo de situaciones, menos alguien tan amable como lo era Yuuri. Luego buscó en la sala a JJ sin molestarse en disimular, quien, apartado dos o tres mesas, tenía un gesto inconforme mientras su compañera, una joven preciosa de corto cabello negro cual carbón, luchaba en vano contra una masa grumosa de color dudoso. El ambiente ahí dentro comenzaba a caldearse, pero no precisamente gracias al vapor de las pociones terriblemente elaboradas.

—Yuuri —lo llamó—, ¿qué te parece si dejamos a Slughorn con la boca abierta? —planteó Victor despejándose los antebrazos para que la túnica no le estorbara, olvidándose de Leroy. Yuuri hizo un gesto confuso—. Tú y yo preparáremos el mejor antídoto de todos, ya lo verás.

Y lo hicieron. Resultó ser que los dos se coordinaban muy bien y, para cuando las dos horas de clase dieron fin, el caldero dónde ambos realizaron la cocción contenía una sustancia limpia, uniforme, del color y olor adecuado según fue descrita por Slughorn para los demás, en cuanto pasó a verificarla.

—Excelente caballeros, excelente—les felicitó—. Espero ver más resultados satisfactorios de ustedes —luego se paseó por el aula conforme seguía evaluando cada resultado—. Esta poción tiene un grado de dificultad mínimo, a estas alturas de su educación ya deberían saber elaborarla perfectamente bien. Recuerden que algo tan sencillo podría salvarles la vida no sólo a ustedes, sino también a un ser querido si llegasen a necesitarlo. ¡No lo lancen en saco roto!

Victor le sonrió a Yuuri, bastante orgulloso. Ellos eran uno de los tres grupos que lograron hacerla sin complicaciones mayores.

—Ahora bien, dado que el principal problema aquí fue la participación o falta de ella por ambas partes, voy a cambiar un poco mi usual dinámica de evaluación —los estudiantes murmuraron entre si ante tal noticia—. ¡Silencio! Hago esto con el único afán de fomentar el trabajo en equipo, así que la persona con quien se encuentran en sus respectivas mesas, será de ahora en más su compañero permanente por todo lo que resta del ciclo escolar —les dio la espalda permitiéndoles entender no aceptaría réplicas —. Siendo así, para la próxima clase quiero un informe completo sobre todos los antídotos conocidos y sus usos. ¡Nos veremos la siguiente semana!

Conforme sus compañeros se retiraban murmurando distintas inconformidades, Victor esperó a que Yuuri terminara de reunir las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo para acompañarle hasta la salida. Una vez ahí, hablaron durante algunos minutos respecto a cuándo comenzarían aquel proyecto, ante lo cual Yuuri sugirió hacerlo ésa misma tarde luego de concluir toda actividad, pues la biblioteca tenía mayor fluctuación de gente a ésa hora en particular. Victor aceptó sin oponer ninguna resistencia, después de todo sabía perfectamente bien que Yuuri no aceptaría reunirse con él en ningún otro sitio, menos aún dónde pudieran quedarse los dos solos.

Y mientras lo veía marcharse, Victor emitió un profundo suspiro antes de sentir cómo le propinaban una palmada amistosa en el hombro; no podía ser nadie más que Chris. El muchacho de ojos verdes le regaló una sonrisa repleta de complicidad, y elevó sus cejas en un gesto por demás coqueto, algo que consiguió hacer reír a Victor.

—Tú obviamente no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? —dijo alegremente—.Todo eso del atajo fue un plan muy astuto, si me permites opinar.

—No fue ningún plan —se defendió—. En verdad me perdí —no planeaba decirle a Chris lo que le había ocurrido durante el camino, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Claro —le restó importancia mostrándose divertido—. Anda galán, todavía tenemos clases a las cuales asistir —lo instó al comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

Procediendo a seguirle, Victor guardó en su bolsillo el pañuelo que Yuuri le facilitó minutos atrás, totalmente seguro de que Yuuri Katsuki merecía todo menos el trato tan hostil con el cual lidiaba todos los días.

Pero ahora Victor estaba decidido a que, si se hallaba entre sus manos marcar un poco la diferencia, entonces, sin dudar, lo haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, pero tuve un bloqueo mental terrible, aunque parece que ya salí de ahí con satisfacción.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
>  


	6. Capítulo VI

Con un gesto cansado, Victor miró a través de una ventana que se encontraba cerca del sitio donde había decidido esperar a que Yuuri llegara, pues tal como los dos acordaron esa mañana, comenzarían sus deberes para Posiones lo más pronto posible. Puntual, Victor acudió a la biblioteca y elegió una mesa amplia donde podrían trabajar sin mayor problema respetando los deseos y voluntad del otro respecto a no romper límites infranqueables, motivo por el cual Yuuri se sentiría cómodo en su presencia.

Sin lugar a dudas a Victor le emocionaba en gran medida pasar tiempo con Yuuri, pues además de Chris, sería el primer chico a quien podría acercarse de forma honesta para cimentar una posible amistad a futuro. No obstante, conforme seguían pasando los minutos y la impaciencia le jugaba en contra, comenzó a preguntarse si acaso Yuuri habría decidido retractarse y no asistir a la biblioteca. ¿Victor le causó algún tipo de desconfianza otra vez? ¿Acaso creía que era una trampa? ¿Phichit Chulanont terminó convenciéndolo de dejarle plantado? ¿O bien le pidió a Slughorn hacer el proyecto solo?

Eran muchas posibilidades, a decir verdad.

Emitiendo un suspiro repleto de total decepción, Victor se dijo a si mismo que si en quince minutos seguía sin aparecer, tomaría la opción de ir directamente a buscarlo. Quizá lo asustaría debido a su comportamiento inapropiado, pues tal como Yuuri mismo había dicho, Victor tendía a actuar de forma extraña cuando tenían oportunidad de encontrarse ya fuera entre los pasillos, aulas o la lechucería.

Y quizá tuviera razón, sin embargo era algo que no lograba controlar tras descubrir más y más pequeños detalles o gestos del joven Griffyndor conforme pasaban las semanas. Además, los dos se dieron cuenta que podían congeniar bien en Posiones. Slughorn quedó encantado con el excelente desempeño de ambos y, como si fuera alguna especie de señal, por un efímero instante Yuuri se mostró lo suficientemente relajado en su presencia, tanto para bajar la guardia y sonreírle.

Y eso, al final, le maravilló en sobremanera.

Por consejo de su abuela y debido a la situación tan difícil que sobrellevaron cuando era niño, Victor se había visto en la necesidad de aprender a catalogar a las personas por mera seguridad. Trataba en gran medida de determinar si contribuirían cosas buenas o malas a su vida, o si acaso valía o no la pena intentar conocerlas, relacionarse o bien guardar distancia. Y Victor sabía que Yuuri sería confiable si llegaba a ganárselo como amigo. En verdad quería intentar, pues en él veía reflejado mucho de si mismo. El no ser aceptado, vivir con miedo cada día, a todas horas. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. Por más que sus compañeros Slytherin dijeran lo contrario, Yuuri era, alguien cuya compañía valía mil galeones de oro. Victor podía llegar a ser terco hasta rayar en lo absurdo, y Yovana solía decir que la volvía loca cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza pues no existía poder humano –ni mágico– capaz de hacerlo desistir.

Un rasgo familiar bastante notable, cabía destacar.

Divertido ante la idea, negó repetidas veces convenciéndose a si mismo que ya era momento de emprender la búsqueda del escurridizo Gryffindor. Sin mayor dilación, Victor reunió todas sus cosas e inmediatamente procedió a marcharse, cuando de pronto una pila de libros fue colocada de forma no muy amable sobre la mesa que antes ocupaba. Extrañado y sorprendido en partes iguales, Victor observó los volúmenes encontrándose con ejemplares gastados, de cubiertas oscuras y letras doradas que hablaban sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras y magos a través de la historia del mundo mágico.

Alerta, dirigió sus ojos azules hasta la persona responsable de aquel exabrupto, encontrándose cara a cara con Yuri Plisetsky, quien con un gesto altanero y poco amigable parecía evaluarlo como si se tratara de un juez del infierno. Mudo debido al pánico que repentinamente lo invadió cual veneno en el sistema sanguíneo, Victor se quedó totalmente quieto, solo observando, a la espera de cualquier movimiento inesperado.

Llevaba la varita dentro de su túnica, por supuesto, mas si a Plisetsky se le ocurría atacarlo entonces le dificultaría defenderse, pues lo había tomado con la guardia totalmente baja. ¿Qué hacer en casos así? Obligándose a pensar con claridad, Victor recordó que Yakov le aconsejó mantener la calma, hacerse el desentendido y tratar de sobrellevar el mal momento con toda la naturalidad del mundo pese a los nervios e histeria que lo invadían en ese instante. Así que, apelando a sus excelentes dotes de actor, las cuales desafortunadamente no eran muchas, miró de frente al Hufflepuff que lo escudriñaba con sospecha, convenciéndose a si mismo que no podía seguir teniendo miedo para siempre, ni tampoco era buena idea escapar ante la primera señal de amenaza.

¿Eso en qué demonios lo convertiría? ¿En un vil cobarde? Negándose a ceder, Victor alzó la barbilla con orgullo mal disimulado, dándole a entender al otro que no se sentía amenazado en lo más mínimo, mientras esperaba cualquier posible explicación respecto a tal acción poco educada. Yuri, a su vez, le soltó una sonrisa cínica; quizá esperaba cualquier otra reacción, quizá creyó que encontraría un ratón asustado dispuesto a huir ante la presencia de un gato aparentemente amenazador.

Pues no le daría esa horrible satisfacción.

—¿Buscas algún libro en específico? —quiso saber casual, brindándole una tonalidad por demás extraña a la pregunta a oídos de Victor, pues cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle dicho, sin lugar a dudas aquella fue una de las últimas en su extenso repertorio.

—No —dijo en tono frío e impersonal. Sin ganas de brindarle mayores explicaciones, procedió entonces a largarse cuanto antes de la biblioteca. Sin embargo siguió insistiendo—. Disculpa...

—¿Conoces a Nikolay Plisetsky? —habló por tercera ocasión, ante lo cual Victor detuvo sus pasos abruptamente—. Fue legendario en su época como auror —girándose, el de ojos azules pudo ver como Yuri sostenía entre sus manos uno de los libros que antes se encontraban sobre la mesa, cuya portada tenía inscritas las palabras "Grandes Cazadores de Europa"—. Toda una leyenda.

—No estoy interesado —Victor trataba de ser educado dentro de lo posible, pero Yuri le dejaba la tarea muy complicada—. Ahora, si me permites...—aliviado por salir de ahí, recién dio tres pasos cuando el último comentario de Plisetsky le hizo prácticamente quedar paralizado en su lugar.

—Tienes un color de cabello bastante peculiar —dijo sin andarse ya con rodeos. Este chico en verdad era un terrible dolor de cabeza—. ¿Algún parentesco con los Mendeléiev? —Victor apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños controlando su mal temperamento, conforme repetía hasta el cansancio "no lo vale"—. Esos cabrones hijos de puta tenían ese rasgo tan particular.

Victor tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire mostrándose firme, sin miedo, con total y palpable orgullo una vez se atrevió a darle la cara y contestar.

—Mi apellido es Nikiforov —espetó con tal grado de seguridad que incluso se asombró a si mismo—; el último que queda —dijo—. Y aunque no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación, si vas por doquier alardeando acerca de Nikolay Plisetsky y su inigualable grandeza, solo me da a entender eres familiar suyo. ¿Sabes? No es bien visto escudarse en los logros ajenos —hecho una furia ante la provocación, Yuri soltó un improperio bastante vulgar que retumbó entre las estanterías.

Para su total desgracia, justo en ese momento la bibliotecaria pululaba cerca y, tras escucharlo, no dudó en acercarse a ellos dispuesta a brindarle un gran sermón al Hufflepuff gracias a su mal comportamiento, quejándose acerca de los malos modales. Aprovechando tal oportunidad, Victor giró en redondo dispuesto a emprender la retirada. Conforme abandonaba el área perteneciente a la biblioteca, sintió que el corazón le bombeaba acelerado dentro del pecho, tenía la respiración entrecortada y en verdad creyó que acabaría desmayándose en cualquier segundo. Pero lo había logrado en cierta medida. Contra todo pronóstico pudo enfrentar uno de sus más grandes temores, aún cuando sabía bien esto no tendría ningún fin inmediato. Quizá con aquella confrontación inicial solo consiguió aumentar la insana curiosidad por parte de Plisetsky, pero le interesaba poco. Victor se encargó de poner muy en claro que era orgullosamente un Nikiforov. Así estaba estipulado bajo el total amparo de la ley sin importar que un maldito árbol genealógico dictara lo contrario.

Y si, pudiera ser que huir hasta entonces le funcionó bastante bien, sin embargo en algún momento debería enfrentar la realidad y ser fuerte. Él nunca fue débil, Yovana se encargó de enseñarle a pelear por lo que creía correcto, y defender la única oportunidad que ella le había dado valía absolutamente cualquier esfuerzo.

Aún alterado debido al encuentro inesperado con Yuri, Victor se dio a la tarea de ocupar su mente y energías en buscar a su irresponsable compañero de Posiones. Mientras transitaba por un pasillo, se topó con algunas chicas Gryffindor con quienes solía tomar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, que caminaban en grupo en dirección contraria. Arriesgándose a recibir alguna negativa como respuesta, se arriesgó a preguntarles si acaso habían visto a Yuuri, pero tal como imaginó ellas lo mandaron al demonio en cuanto abrió la boca. Algo natural porque creyeron que intentaría hacerle a su compañero una maldad, pues los miembros de Slytherin tenían esa horrorosa costumbre. De poco o nada sirvió que Victor intentara explicarles lo contrario, pues ellas le dieron la espalda conforme se alejaban con marcado desdén mal disimulado.

Sin darse por vencido, Victor trató de rememorar ciertos rostros que en alguna ocasión hubiese visto cerca de Yuuri.

Desafortunadamente no llegaron a él demasiados, porque este solía ser muy receloso sobre con quiénes se relacionaba. Así que siguió su búsqueda infructuosa en el gran comedor, las escaleras móviles o los patios. Casi media hora después estaba por rendirse, cuando por pura curiosidad preguntó también a un Ravenclaw que cursaba  "Historia de la Magia" con ellos. El joven, sin mostrarse muy interesado, le informó que la última vez que creyó verlo fue cerca del lago negro. Dándole las gracias, Victor se apresuró a dirigirse al sitio. Se hallaba justo al otro lado y para llegar necesitaría seguir un atajo fuera de las inmediaciones del castillo, caminar un buen trecho y finalmente alcanzar el pequeño muelle que había sido reconstruido junto a muchas otras cosas del colegio tras la última gran guerra mágica contra Voldemort.

A esas horas, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y las antorchas que brindaban iluminación al recinto se encendían lentamente. Si no se daba prisa, la cena le obligaría a esperar otra oportunidad propicia para mantener un acercamiento natural y amistoso con Yuuri. Sobre todo porque Chulanont parecía reacio a dejarle solo durante más de cinco minutos.

Conforme seguía avanzando, Victor alcanzó a distinguir su objetivo. El lago negro se extendía imponente a lo largo y ancho, abarcando una generosa extensión de los terrenos pertenecientes a Howarts. Una vista impresionante, más aun si tomaba en consideración que la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba justo debajo. Tener oportunidad de ver al calamar gigante todos los días era un privilegio que pocos lograban tener.   
Empero, tal pensamiento se esfumó de su mente cuando a la distancia logró distinguir una túnica con tonos en escarlata, y otras cuatro en verde olivo.

Yuuri, por supuesto, se encontraba ahí; no obstante, JJ y otros tres chicos más pertenecientes a Slytherin les acompañaban. Leroy, imponiendo su privilegiada estatura, sostenía a Yuuri sin micha delicadeza conforme hablaba acerca de algo que, gracias a la distancia difícilmente hubiera logrado escuchar. Los otros espectadores, entre tanto, no hacían otra cosa que observar tal aberrante muestra de acoso, despertando en Victor un espantoso sentimiento de total impotencia. Yuuri se veía asustado, claramente no lograría superar ese problema solo y JJ lo abatiría si mayor dificultad si acaso terminaban en alguna pelea física sin magia de por medio.

Preocupado ante semejante posibilidad, apretó el paso rogándole a los cielos no terminase resbalando gracias al terreno irregular, mientras pensaba con velocidad vertiginosa. ¿Qué hacer? Volver por un profesor quedaba totalmente descartado; necesitarían arreglárselas por cuenta propia.

Yuuri necesitaba apoyo y él se lo iba a dar.

Obrando según su instinto le dictaba, metió la mano entre sus ropas buscando rápidamente la varita; Victor no solía ser un busca pleitos consumado, pero detestaba los abusos y ahí, frente a sus ojos, se llevaba a cabo uno con todas las letras. Y eso era algo que no permitiría.

—...verdad —JJ gruñó mortificado. La discusión entre ambos era totalmente desconocida para él, pero nada más dijo aquello, el rostro de Yuuri se descompuso de manera automática en una mueca de terror puro que hablaba por si misma. Lo estaba amenazando. 

—No te atreverías —espetó Yuuri con un hilo de voz, ahora si amedrentado en verdad—. ¡No pueden hacerlo! McGonagall jamás lo va a permitir.

—Me importa un bledo —le sacudió sin gentileza varias veces—. ¡Quizá solo así podremos terminar con todo este jodido desastre!

Yuuri luchó entre las manos del otro joven en vano.

—Cualquier cosa menos eso...—bien, ya había tenido suficiente.

—¡Déjalo tranquilo, Leroy! —explotó Victor sin poderlo evitar. Su voz sonó alterada, poco amable y bastante amenazadora. Todos los presentes, sorprendidos ante la abrupta interrupción, se quedaron quietos durante lo que le pareció un segundo eterno. A su vez Yuuri, confundido hasta límites insospechados, evitó siquiera respirar—. ¿Me harás repetirlo de nuevo? —siseó—. Sueltalo. Ahora.

—Largate Nikiforov —JJ, reacio a ceder, afianzó con mayor fuerza el agarre que mantenía sobre Yuuri, arrancándole un quejido por demás angustiante al chico de gafas—. No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Quieres apostar? —le retó adelantándose otro poco, a lo cual los otros dos Slytherin respondieron imitándolo. Tensión pura podía respirarse en el húmedo ambiente y las cosas, apostaba, no terminarían bien.

—Escucha Nikiforov, tienes las de perder si te quedas —le hizo saber de mala gana—; así que mejor déjanos concluir este asunto pendiente a Katsuki y a mí.

Victor esbozó una sonrisa cínica que dejó poco a la imaginación.

—Difícilmente suelo pedir las cosas dos veces —dijo con notable desdén al hacer caso omiso del discurso anterior—. ¿Por qué tú y tus amigos matones no se marchan?

—¿O si no qué? —quiso saber creyéndose con todas las de ganar.

Sin perder el tiempo en bromas, con un movimiento rápido y fluido Victor apuntó la varita directamente a Isabella. La joven, situada a solo un metro de distancia, dejó escapar un jadeo de total sorpresa ante las obvias malas intenciones. Esto les tomó desprevenidos, pues ninguno tuvo tiempo ni la rapidez suficientes para reaccionar como era debido, tomar sus propias varitas e intentar defenderse. JJ, ofuscado ante el inesperado giro en los acontecimientos, pareció dudar acerca de qué hacer a continuación, porque claramente se le notaba a leguas estaba dispuesto a írsele encima con tal de proteger a Isabella.

—Quien se atreva a hacer cualquier movimiento en falso pagará las consecuencias —amenazó implacable.

—Jean —el aludido apretó tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes chirriaron, y dejó de prestarle atención real a Yuuri centrándose en ellos.

—Dudo que te atrevas —se burló—. Te meterías en grandes problemas con los profesores por atacar a otro estudiante —Victor dejó escapar una risa cargada de sarcasmo—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿No es precisamente lo que haces justo ahora? Que doble moral tan grande, Leroy —se burló —. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto; tu novia posee un rostro particularmente hermoso —hizo la observación mal intencionada con un simple gesto de cabeza—. Sería una pena que terminara arruinado por una estupidez—luego prosiguió—. ¿En verdad piensas que no lo voy a intentar? A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo absolutamente nada que perder. Así que decide a la de tres. Uno...

—Estás demente...—gritó ya no tan convencido.

—Dos...—la chica lanzó un grito al darse cuenta que Victor hablaba muy en serio.

—¡Bien! ¿Quieres que lo suelte? ¡Pues eso voy a hacer! —Yuuri abrió los ojos desmesuradamente porque, de un instante a otro, JJ lo empujó sin consideración ni modales al lago. Al no tener nada sólido para aferrarse, Yuuri cayó sin remedio empapándose de pies a cabeza con un chapoteo poco elegante. Todos, menos Isabella y Victor comenzaron a reír ante la acción tan inesperada—. Ahí lo tienes.

—Eres un jodido imbécil —Victor gruño todavía con la varita en ristre—. Ahora fuera de mi vista antes de que decida cobrarme esto, Leroy.

Jean elevó su barbilla demostrando un orgullo demasiado grande para alguien tan joven y, acercándose a su novia, procedió a tomarla por el brazo instándole a moverse.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —ella soltó de pronto, importándole poco que JJ tratara de impedir siguiera hablando—. Esto es muchísimo más serio de lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte. La familia de Jean se está desmoronando en pedazos por culpa suya —acusó a Yuuri, quien se había puesto en pie con algunas dificultades—. ¡¿Por qué no dices la verdad?! ¡¿Tienes idea del daño que estás causando?! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—¡Ya basta! —JJ le censuró. Isabella, con lágrimas en los ojos, finalmente creyó buena idea mantener su imprudente boca cerrada—. Vámonos.

En cuanto ellos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a emprender el rumbo al castillo, Victor dejó escapar el aire que hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta estaba reteniendo. Ignoraba que fuerza lo había dominado para hacer algo tan extremista pero, afortunadamente funcionó bien. Tras asegurarse que ninguno causaría más problemas o representara un peligro inminente para Yuuri, finalmente bajó la varita dispuesto a dirigirse al joven Gryffindor, cuyo aspecto le partió literalmente el corazón.

Sus ropas destilaban agua por todas partes, tenía el cabello revuelto y pegado a la frente, y sus gafas torcidas necesitarían una buena limpieza cuando tuviera oportunidad. Yuuri parecía a punto de quebrarse en miles de pedazos, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de retener el poco calor corporal que la humedad le permitía. Así que, acercándose a Yuuri a toda prisa sin importarle en absoluto que él también terminara de  mojarse los zapatos, le tendió la mano dispuesto a brindarle ayuda para salir del lago.

Yuuri dudó antes de aceptar y permitirle guiarlo hasta una zona donde lograría mantenerse erguido sin correr riesgos de sufrir algún resbalón accidental. Estaba tenso y temblaba. Algo comprensible debido al encontronazo que recién habían tenido.

—Lamento todo esto —Yuuri lo miró con sus ojos castaños, y en ellos Victor pudo notar nerviosismo y también duda—. No tienen derecho a tratarte como lo hacen. Son unos...

—¿No quieres saber por qué Isabella dijo todo eso? —le interrumpió en apenas un murmullo.

Era comprensible que preguntara, Victor concluyó. Cualquiera desearía meterse en un asunto claramente espinoso por pura curiosidad o morbo, mas Victor no era como la mayoría y, si acaso pretendía ganarse la amistad de Yuuri, hacer las cosas bien desde un inicio era elementalmente vital.

—¿Por qué debería? —agregó tras quitarle las gafas, sin atreverse a tocarlo—. La gente que va por la vida regalándole odio al mundo no merecen ni un minuto de mi atención —Yuuri desvió la mirada en otra dirección, incapaz de rebatir tal comentario—. Ahora, si me permites, no puedo dejar que regreses al castillo en estas condiciones. ¿Me permitirías secar tu ropa al menos? —el aludido apenas iba a contestar negándose cuando Victor, elevando por segunda vez su varita en un giro complicado, propició que una ventisca de aire caliente emergiera desde la punta. Las prendas entonces desprendieron vapor hasta que se secaron por completo—. Listo.

—Muchas gracias —hizo un amago de sonrisa cuyo sentimiento no le llegó del todo al rostro. Aún así, se notaba que todavía tenía frío debido a la diferencia entre las bruscas sensaciones térmicas que experimentó.

—Espera un segundo —sin detenerse a pensar en sus acciones, Victor rápidamente se quitó su propia túnica para envolverla sobre los hombros de Yuuri. Este se tensó, mas logró relajarse cuando dejo de sentir que invadía su zona vital de espacio personal—. Vamos, te acompañaré de regreso.

—No te molestes...

—Insisto —le restó importancia conforme comenzaban a caminar juntos por el sendero que guiaba directamente al castillo.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —Yuuri se atrevió a preguntarle, sin a mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía más interesado en las piedrecillas bajo sus pies.

—Teníamos pendiente tarea de Posiones, ¿recuerdas?

—Me dirigía a la biblioteca cuando ellos llegaron —Victor asintió en comprensión sin atreverse a decir nada más.

No quería presionarlo a contarle lo sucedido, antes bien le gustaría que si Yuuri buscaba conversar al respecto lo hiciera porque realmente quisiera hacerlo, no porque se sintiera obligado.

El resto del trayecto ambos lo realizaron en total silencio, únicamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Curiosamente ya no se sentían incómodos al compartir un mismo espacio y Victor encontró ese detalle algo sumamente alentador. Una vez llegaron al poco discreto retrato de la señora Gorda ubicado en el séptimo piso, los dos se detuvieron ahí.

—¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? —quiso saber al entregarle las gafas de nuevo. Yuuri las tomó con cierta inseguridad, al tiempo que intentaba regresarle su túnica—. Quédatela si quieres, ya me la puedes regresar después.

—Victor —lo llamó. Parecía realmente interesado en saber el motivo de su repentina actitud—. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme? —el aludido se colocó un dedo sobre su boca, como si meditara la respuesta que tenía planeada desde hacia semanas por si acaso Yuuri se animaba a realizarla. Luego le volvió a sonreír como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, ocasionándole un notable temblor al otro.

—Porque me agradas —soltó con la ligereza tan propia en su carácter. Yuuri entonces parpadeó, como si de pronto una babosa carnívora le hubiera salido por la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Victor enfatizó la oración con un leve asentimiento.

—Bueno, aunque quizá todavía no lo creas, me gustaría conocerte mejor. Soy nuevo en Howarts, y se lo duro que pude llegar a ser no contar con alguien cuando es necesario —luego añadió—. Además se nota que eres doscientos veces mejor persona que cualquiera de esos idiotas que creen que hacerte la vida miserable es divertido.

Yuuri frunció el ceño; parecía como si meditara muy detenidamente una respuesta. Inclusive la señora Gorda, de forma no muy disimulada esperaba oír también lo que diría.

—¿Y si luego te arrepientes? —planteó la opción, más Victor estaba muy seguro qué sería lo contrario.

—No creo que eso suceda —le aseguró sin ápice de duda. Yuuri entonces le sonrió por segunda ocasión, pero ahora con mayor sinceridad y el corazón de Victor dio un vuelco que nada tenía que ver ya con el desagradable encuentro que tuvo con Yuri Plisetsky horas atrás.

—¿Te veo en clases mañana?

—Dalo por hecho —dijo Victor sin poder ocultar su regocijo. Yuuri, girándose, estuvo a punto de decir la contraseña para que la señora Gorda se apartara y le permitiera paso libre, pero esta, histérica le advirtió se encontraba frente a un Slytherin y de ninguna manera un miembro de otra casa mancillaría sus territorios en cuanto ella pudiera evitarlo—. Una disculpa, madame; yo ya me iba.

Dándose la vuelta, Victor se retiró tras agitar su mano a manera de despedida y, tras recibir el mismo gesto por parte del otro muchacho, siguió en dirección contraria con paso firme. Lleno de una dicha que apenas lograba controlar, prácticamente flotó entre los pasillos disponiéndose a dirigirse al gran comedor para tener una cena tranquila y finalmente irse a dormir con aquel agradable sentimiento en el pecho.

Porque ya tenía una oportunidad con Yuuri Katsuki, y bajo ninguna circunstancia no planeaba desperdiciarla por nada del mundo. 

 


	7. Capítulo VII

Aquella ocasión en particular, Victor se sentía optimista.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el infortunado accidente con JJ e Isabella cerca del lago negro, motivo por el cual Victor creyó prudente vigilar a Yuuri con la suficiente discreción para evitar así que sus amigos o él mismo se dieran cuenta. Reto descomunal ya que pese a ser Hogwarts un colegio inmenso, los chismes volaban como lechuzas cuando intentaban entregar la correspondencia.

Chris, quien mantuvo una opinión neutral hasta entonces, alegaba que terminó por convertirse en un acosador en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero le importaba poco.

De hecho le sorprendía que nadie estuviera hablando todavía del poco sutil encontronazo que dos miembros de una misma casa protagonizaron, todo por evitar el abuso hacia cierto Gryffindor del cual todos a esas alturas seguro ya tenían algún nivel de conocimiento. Y Victor iba a mantener tal postura de ahora en adelante. Si bien las clases que compartían juntos diferían en gran medida, en más de una ocasión le dio a entender a su homólogo Slytherin que no toleraría bajo ninguna circunstancia otra falta de respeto dirigida a Yuuri. JJ, por supuesto, no era tonto. Si bien ignoraba tal repentina actitud protectora de parte suya, supo al instante que corría grandes probabilidades de iniciar una pelea real con él y, por consiguiente, hacer enfadar también a Chris o cierto grupo de chicos Gryffindor que tampoco se quedarían con los brazos cruzados. Gracias a ello redujo esos días su nivel de hostilidad a simples insultos u referencias poco amigables.

A si mismo, en los dormitorios u sala común, Victor y JJ pasaban a ignorarse aun si compartían un mismo espacio por mera casualidad. Aunque las miradas poco amigables fueran prácticamente una nueva costumbre recién adquirida.

Yuuri, a su vez, tratando de mantener perfil bajo tal como siempre solía hacer, creyó prudente hacer caso omiso la mayor parte del tiempo. Además Phichit, quien seguro se enteró de todo el problema por boca del propio Yuuri, se dedicaba a seguirlo cual sombra a todas partes impidiéndole a cualquiera que le provocara cierto grado de desconfianza acercarse demasiado. Victor incluido. No obstante, para su total fortuna y regocijo, los dos ya habían logrado un avance significativo en cuanto a la frágil relación que recién comenzaban a formar. Yuuri ya le reconocía si acaso coincidían en el mismo salón de clases, pasillos u gran comedor, atreviéndose incluso a intercambiar algunas palabras amigables con él de vez en cuando.

No era gran cosa, pero si más de lo que Victor tenía antes y muchos magos fantásticos solían decir que los grandes eventos daban inicio con detalles simples, ¿cierto?

Y es que bien podría sonar un poco ridículo dadas las circunstancias tan peculiares, sin embargo centrarse en Yuuri le ayudaba a mantener su mente lejos de asuntos delicados, como Yuri Plisetsky cuya amenaza seguía latente. Después de discutir con él en la biblioteca, este no hizo ningún otro intento por volver a acercársele. Quizá Victor logró comprar algo de tiempo tras decirle que formaba parte de la última línea familiar perteneciente a los Nikiforov; cosa cierta a medias. Y tal como siempre solía hacer, informó a Yakov con lujo de detalles acerca del desafortunado encuentro entre ellos, y este le aseguró tenía ya un excelente plan de respaldo por si las cosas terminaban poniéndose feas. Aunque de igual forma le pidió encarecidamente no buscarse más problemas.

Victor, por supuesto, seguía teniendo muchísimo miedo. Yakov era la única persona que se interesaba en él de forma sincera, mas el hombre ya estaba bien entrado en sus casi setenta años y no viviría para siempre. Si el fiel amigo de su abuela lo abandonaba, quedaría totalmente desprotegido. El futuro, por obvias razones, bajo tal desalentadora perspectiva le preocupaba; sobre todo al verse obligado a esconderse debido a una serie de crímenes imperdonables que sus padres tuvieron el mal tino de cometer.

Pero en el mundo mágico, por desgracia, el linaje de dónde provenías parecía darle a los demás derecho casi divino para emitir un juicio determinado, capaz de hacer tanto bien como mal. Quizá por eso se sentía tan a gusto en compañía de Yuuri. Al ser hijo de muggles –algo que no podía importarle menos– seguidamente creció sin mayores prejuicios ni conocimientos referentes al entorno donde se desenvolvían todos los días. Estando con Yuuri, Victor sentía que podía ser él mismo sin preocuparse por ser juzgado u señalado, ni fingir con tal de sobrevivir. No debía mentir ni ser elocuente a propósito, tampoco necesitaba en gran medida estudiar hasta el cansancio las posibilidades a favor o en contra de cada paso que daba. Antes bien solo debía ser Victor: un chico común y corriente que buscaba ser normal a ojos del resto.

Además, pese a la todavía presente y muy marcada reticencia del Gryffindor a ceder del todo en su presencia, Victor se sentía feliz por haber logrado aunque fuera un pequeño avance del extenso camino que todavía le quedaba por recorrer. Porque en esos días, aun a distancia, logró identificar incontables retazos de color a través del gris que Yuuri tanto se esforzaba por mostrarles a todos. Era cálido y amable con quienes le importaban en verdad, tenía una sonrisa preciosa que le brindaba serenidad aunque ni siquiera lo supiera e incluso su perspicaz inteligencia resultaba muy atrayente. Si ambos lograban meterse de lleno en una conversación, seguro se la pasarían hablando durante horas. ¿Le gustaría el Quidditch? ¿Apoyaría a algún equipo famoso? ¿Sabría jugar? Esas eran respuestas que esperaba le fuesen respondidas algún día.

Su abuela siempre le dijo que la paciencia era una virtud muy valiosa si realmente buscaba obtener buenos resultados a todo cuanto se propusiera; y Victor estaba dispuesto a hacer uso de ella todo cuanto hiciera falta. Por ello, tras tomar su desayuno en el gran comedor junto a Chris esa mañana cuyo cálido clima los recibió con suavidad, le pidió a su amigo adelantarse con la excusa de que había olvidado algo en los dormitorios. Esto, por supuesto, era una mentira tan grande como Hogwarts mismo. Sin embargo, Aquel día en particular Gryffindor y Slytherin compartirían aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y necesitaba perder algunos minutos; si deducía bien, seguramente Yuuri terminaría sentado a solas justo al frente muy cerca del profesor. No llegaría tarde, pero si apenas con el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un asiento disponible entre todos los ya ocupados. No podía salir mal. Quizá el único punto en contra de su ingenioso plan, fue que prácticamente tuvo que correr entre los pasillos esquivando las bromas pesadas de Peeves, quien creyó sumamente divertido perseguirle y canturrear con su irritante vocesilla a todo pulmón que iba a meterse en grandes problemas por llegar tarde a todos lados.

¡Detestaba a ese entrometido poltergeist!

Una vez sano y salvo en el aula, se dio cuenta que afortunadamente el profesor aún no hacia acto de presencia y Victor se dirigió cual rayo hasta la parte frontal donde, justo como predijo, Yuuri se hallaba sentado sin alguien más que la misma chica de cabello rubio que solía hacerle compañía en ese horario justo a su lado derecho. Pasando a ignorar a Chris, quien movió la cabeza resignado ante su actitud poco discreta, Victor se dispuso a tomar asiento junto a ellos sin mayor vergüenza. Ambos "leones" le miraron con extrañeza total, mas ninguno se atrevió a emitir ningún comentario pues demasiados alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían un mismo espacio, y elegir las palabras incorrectas sería como detonar algún artefacto explosivo sin adoptar ninguna medida de precaución.

—¿No está ocupado, verdad? —preguntó inocentemente, tras colocar sus pertenencias sobre la mesa con descuidada naturalidad. Yuuri se removió incómodo porque sabía demasiado bien que varios pares de ojos les prestaban desmedida atención, y solo se atrevió a murmurar un "no" apenas audible—. ¡Hogwarts es enorme; cualquier vuelta equivocada y te pierdes sin remedio! Me preguntaba si luego podrías darme algunos consejos acerca de cómo evitar esto. Me servirían de mucho.

Yuuri no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir al tiempo que movía las manos con evidente aprehensión. Victor frunció el ceño. Yuuri actuaba extraño, además se veía más pálido de lo normal y apenas se atrevió a mantener contacto visual. Bueno, tal vez aún lo ponía nervioso, no obstante Victor seguiría firme en sus intenciones de seguir avanzando paso a paso sin presiones. Y justo se había animado a añadir algo más, cuando el profesor irrumpió en el sitio pidiendo silencio inmediato al emplear un tono firme que no admitía pie a replica alguna.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —les saludó estoicamente, luego de situarse en un punto estratégico en el cual pudieran mirarle sin mayor problema—. El día de hoy vamos a olvidar los libros y tendremos una clase práctica —emocionados, cada uno de los presentes cuchichearon acerca de ello—. ¡Silencio! —les amonestó—. Bien. Esta mañana intentaré instruirlos en magia muy avanzada. Quienes conozcan a cabalidad los hechos ocurridos en la última gran guerra que se llevó a cabo aquí mismo en Hogwarts, sabrán que este tipo de encantamientos solían ser impartidos únicamente a estudiantes de último año —luego se apresuró a añadir—. Pero, desafortunadamente nuestros errores pasados nos han permitido aprender que incontables vidas inocentes pueden ser salvadas con la preparación y estudio adecuados, motivo por ello hacemos lo posible para permitirles aprenderlo desde quinto grado. Aunque un resultado exitoso depende en gran medida de la habilidad del mago si consigue llevarlo a termino o no.

Yuuri de pronto se tensó, y Victor sospechaba que seguramente había descubierto a qué se refería el profesor.

—¿Señor? —Chris se atrevió a interrumpir la perorata del hombre al levantar su mano—. ¿Habla del encantamiento  _Patronus_?

—Exactamente, Giacometti —otro murmullo de total emoción rompió el silencio parcial—. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría darme información detallada al respecto? —las voces fueron apagándose cada vez más, porque igual ninguno sabía cómo explicarse sin hacer un completo desastre de si mismos. Al final, fue Yuuri quien se atrevió decirlo con evidente inseguridad—. Katsuki...

—Bueno —dudó un segundo, y su voz sonó ligeramente nasal—, según he leído en los libros el  _Patronus_  es un encantamiento difícil de realizar. Incluso magos con gran experiencia y potencial presentan algunas dificultades para ejecutarlo, pues teóricamente se trata de una fuerza cuya energía positiva es considerada parcialmente tangible.

El profesor asintió satisfecho, pese a los gestos altaneros de ciertos Slytherin. Victor, entre tanto, le guiñó un ojo ante su gran conocimiento y Yuuri se ruborizó gracias a la vergüenza.

—¿Sería tan amable Katsuki, de ilustrar a muchos de sus compañeros que seguramente no tienen ni la más remota idea del por qué fue creado? —pidió sin disimular su notable sarcasmo.

—Para repeler Dementores y Lethifolds, señor —explicó a grueso modo—. Contra ellos no existe ningún tipo de protección mágica además de esta.

—Excelente. Diez puntos para Gryffindor —los de túnica escarlata celebraron la puntuación extra en beneficio de su casa, pues eso les colocaba más cerca de ganar la copa a final del año escolar—. Del latín " _Especto_ _",_  que significa esperar, y _"_ _Patronum_ " cuya traducción literal podemos tomarla como protector, es uno de los encantamientos defensivos más poderosos que existen —comenzó a decir—. Se trata de un hechizo sumamente complicado cuyo efecto genera una fuerza de energía positiva conocida como  _Patronus_  o espíritu protector. Este medio despliega una barrera de luz entre el mago y su atacante, protegiéndolo del peligro. En si, representa lo que está oculto, lo desconocido y abarca aspectos básicos de nuestra personalidad —agregó mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en el recinto—. Tal como Katsuki ha mencionado ya, es altamente complejo debido a dos motivos: hace falta tener un alto grado de concentración al momento de conjurarlo y, a si mismo, es necesario recordar bajo presión el momento más feliz que han experimentado jamás. Entre más intenso sea el recuerdo, mayores resultados obtendrán.

—¿Es cierto que hay quienes logran realizar un  _Patronus_  corpóreo? —preguntó Isabella sumamente interesada.

—Como dije antes, eso depende en gran medida de las habilidades del mago —le aclaró—. ¿Qué formas puede tomar? Lo ignoro. Cada uno de ustedes es distinto y quizá ni la mitad conseguirá siquiera alcanzar ese nivel todavía —JJ, entusiasmado, comenzó a contarles a los demás acerca de como su hermano pudo hacerlo sin mayor problema, y eso denotaba cierto poder mágico superior—. Por ahora vamos a enfocarnos en los movimientos básicos para realizar el encantamiento. Saquen sus varitas —pidió tras tomar la propia—. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?

Nadie pareció tener dudas, y Victor sujetó la varita con firmeza bastante ansioso ante el tema a tratar aquella ocasión. Jamás había intentado hacer ese tipo de magia que, según tenía entendido sobrepasaba incluso el nivel de EXTASIS. Victor era bueno en Pociones y Encantamientos; solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo si fallaba la primera vez. Así mismo, a su lado Yuuri parecía por demás ensimismado en prestar la atención suficiente a las indicaciones, y el gesto le pareció muy adorable. Tras diez minutos de práctica inicial, el profesor se dispuso a llamar al frente a varios estudiantes con la intención de fungir como apoyo adicional mientras se realizaba el encantamiento. Los resultados, por supuesto, fueron muy diversos. Algunos no pudieron ni siquiera emitir algún vestigio de la luz plateada tan característica del _Patronus_ , pues les resultaba imposible concentrarse en su recuerdo feliz intenso u bien erraban con el movimiento de la varita. Otros en cambio, apenas habían logrado emitir un suave resplandor que se apagaba al segundo siguiente dejándolos decepcionados.

—No se desanimen, chicos. Es completamente natural fallar las primeras veces, pero la práctica hace al maestro —añadió conciliadoramente—. Ahora bien…Morton, ven aquí —un jovencito larguirucho de aspecto enfermizo se puso en pie como si estuvieran solicitando su presencia para obligarlo a cumplir una condena especialmente horrorosa—. Tranquilo muchacho; nadie te va a morder —algunos soltaron risillas ante el comentario, mas el profesor los mandó a callar con gesto reprobatorio.

—¿En verdad es buena idea hacer esto? —tartamudeó apenas con voz audible—. Ni siquiera tenemos equipos de seguridad.

El profesor emitió un largo suspiro resignado. Morton era bien conocido por su apatía a las actividades que implicaran menos teoría y mayor práctica en campo. Mas eso se debía al extenso historial repleto de incidentes que parecían perseguirlo a dónde quiera que iba.

—Todos necesitan aprender, Morton —le animó lo mejor posible—. Vamos, colócate en posición. Eso es —el adolescente obedeció situándose frente al profesor con varita en mano. Los demás, expectantes, guardaron silencio mientras esperaban lo que vendría a continuación. Pero Victor realmente creyó que algo no saldría muy bien debido al poco autocontrol del Slytherin—. Cuando te sientas listo.

Morton tomó aire y lo demás ocurrió muy rápido.

— _¡_ _Especto_   _Patronum_ _!_  —casi gritó el chico a todo pulmón, sin embargo cometió el gravísimo error de agitar la varita como si blandiera una espada invisible, ocasionando en consecuencia que un potente estallido resonara violentamente dentro del aula arrancándoles gritos de horror a los presentes.

La gran mayoría, dejándose guiar ante sus propios instintos de supervivencia, procedieron a atrincherarse a toda velocidad bajo las mesas buscando así protegerse del impacto subsecuente, arrojando libros, plumas y pergaminos al suelo importándoles poco dónde pudieran aterrizar. Otros, entre tanto, creyeron buena idea levantarse despavoridos e intentar huir sin mirar atrás; algo inteligente si tomaban en consideración eran los que en ubicación se hallaban más cerca de la salida. Victor en cambio, ignoró cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor y sin detenerse a pensar si era o no correcto, se abalanzó sobre Yuuri para ponerlo a salvo pues ellos fueron testigos desde primera fila cómo el profesor apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente de repeler el encantamiento mal ejecutado. Gracias al brusco embate, ambos perdieron equilibrio y cayeron irremediablemente en una fuerte colisión que les dejó sin aliento.

El ambiente se tornó caótico durante algunos segundos pues, a diferencia de ellos, Morton sí resultó herido. Debido a la brutal fuerza del impacto, el pobre chico había salido volado varios metros cual frágil muñeco de papel hasta impactarse contra un mueble que conformaba parte de la decoración del aula, cuyo contenido se le fue encima con un angustiante ruido de madera y cristales rotos. El único adulto presente corrió en su auxilio de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que varias cabezas se asomaban lentamente bajo los pupitres tratando de averiguar si era seguro abandonar el improvisado escondite.

—¡Vuelvan a sus lugares! —ordenó el profesor que, preocupado, ya se encargaba del desastre.

Pero Victor apenas logró escuchar la orden proferida.

Por la manera en que los dos habían aterrizado tras la repentina detonación, sin querer Victor terminó en una privilegiada posición dominante, pues Yuuri casi yacía recostado debajo de él. No lo hizo a propósito, aun así Victor le estaba imponiendo su altura y peso de tal forma al otro muchacho que lo dejaba en cierta medida vulnerable en sentidos poco éticos. Quizá tal hecho hubiera sido insignificante si aquella hubiese sido cualquier otra circunstancia o bien si se tratara de alguien más que no fuera Yuuri, sin embargo el Gryffindor, aterrado hasta los huesos, no dudó al apuntarle con la varita directo al estómago casi como si esperara cualquier tipo de comportamiento hostil para atacarlo. Confundido pues la amenaza implícita del acto era demasiado evidente, Victor comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo por temor a cometer alguna estupidez que alterara todavía más a Yuuri, dándole pie a otro accidente de mayor proporción.

El chico de gafas parecía realmente determinado a lanzarle alguna maldición imperdonable si cometía un pequeño error de cálculo.

Lo supo porque los ojos ajenos lo miraban con tal repugnancia y horror, que a Victor le resultó imposible no resentir la hostil actitud, pues seguía sin entender qué demonios gatillo tal actitud defensiva. Era muy consciente acerca de cuanta reticencia Yuuri solía tener en cuanto al trato interpersonal respectaba, pero esto ya era sobrepasar demasiados límites. El muchacho frente a él actuaba justo como cualquier animal asustado lo haría en una situación de peligro inminente: luchando para protegerse a si mismo e intentar sobrevivir. Anonadado, Victor se dispuso a ofrecerle disculpas y quitarse de encima, sin embargo Yuuri respiraba con tanta irregularidad que creyó se hallaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Hey, solnyshko[1] —susurró modulando su tono con tal de infundirle tranquilidad. Yuuri se agitó alterado al oírle y ejerció un agarre casi doloroso sobre su varita—…solo soy yo —el Gryffindor parpadeó varias veces, como si de pronto saliera de una pesadilla espantosamente larga.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gruñó entre dientes casi al borde de la histeria, dejándole muy en claro que lo decía en serio.

—Lo haré —discretamente, Victor elevó las manos mostrándole que no tenía malas intenciones—. ¿Ves? No hay nada que temer —pese a ello, Yuuri retrocedió a trompicones alejándose todo cuanto le fue posible—. ¿Te hiciste daño? —el aludido evitó responder tras levantarse y ocupar su lugar notablemente alterado—. Puedes hablar conmigo…

—Déjame tranquilo —pidió hastiado al girarse en dirección contraria, dispuesto a ignorarle justo igual a como solía hacerlo durante las primeras veces que mantuvieron interacción directa por mera casualidad.

Frustrado, Victor procedió a colocarse un largo mechón de cabello tras la oreja sintiéndose abatido, inseguro y sin ánimos para seguir insistiendo en un tema perdido porque sabía bien que difícilmente lograría obtener buenos resultados de continuar por ese rumbo. Yuuri era experto en esconderse tras gruesas murallas impenetrables si así se lo proponía. ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Qué hizo mal? ¡Si apenas se habían tocado, por Merlín!

—¡Escuchen! —el profesor volvió a captar la atención luego del improvisado rescate de Morton, quien sangraba profusamente de un corte en su frente—. Necesito llevar al señor Morton a la enfermería. En mi ausencia ustedes deberán seguir practicando el giro básico del encantamiento. No quiero más incidentes hoy, ¿queda claro? Uno ya ha sido más que suficiente.

Luego sujeto del brazo al magullado Slytherin y se retiraron.

De pronto un sepulcral silencio recayó dándole al ambiente cierta sensación poco agradable tras lo sucedido. Victor, aferrándose a las pocas esperanzas que todavía le quedaban intactas en cuanto a Yuuri respectaba, creyó prudente dejarlo en paz por un buen rato permitiéndole aclarar a solas sus ideas e intentar fomentar algún otro acercamiento después, una vez los dos se calmaran. Empero, su precaria resolución se fue a la basura pues JJ, ante la ausencia del profesor, creyó buena idea comenzar a lanzarle borlas de papel a Yuuri, las cuales seguro contenían mensajes ofensivos. El joven de gafas, demasiado afectado para atreverse a levantar la cabeza de entre sus brazos los ignoró categóricamente, mas Victor interceptó unos cuantos creyendo que había tenido suficiente.

Y una profunda indignación le recorrió cual hiel al darse cuenta que dentro del arrugado pergamino JJ se atrevió a dibujar una burda parodia de Yuuri, mientras este conjuraba un  _Patronus_  corporeo con forma de cerdo. Además, el trozo de papel amarillento estaba encantado porque se movía repitiendo un mismo patrón varias veces.

Bien, Victor ya no lo soportaba más.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —en cuanto se puso a la defensiva, Chris inmediatamente se puso alerta pese a la distancia entre ambos—. ¡Creí haber sido muy claro contigo, Leroy! Si te metes con Yuuri también tendrás que vértelas conmigo —amenazó al hacer pedazos la broma pesada del Slytherin.

—Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no es de tu incumbencia, Nikiforov —refutó, e inmediatamente algo pareció causarle mucha gracia puesto que le regaló una sonrisa cínica poco elocuente—. A menos que mi actitud te moleste tanto porque tu novio ya fue a hacerse la víctima contigo —se burló. Yuuri, a su vez, se tensó pues escuchaba cada palabra fuerte y claro.

Indignado ante la maliciosa insinuación, Chris también se inmiscuyó en el asunto más que dispuesto a ponerle un alto a JJ. Victor agradeció en silencio tal muestra de apoyo incondicional, porque consideraba a Christophe como al primer y único amigo con el cual podía contar a ojos cerrados en Hogwarts.

—Eres un…—comenzó, mas Victor lo interrumpió al segundo siguiente.

—¿Qué si fuera así? —le retó con total desfachatez—. ¿Acaso crees que me ofendes al poner en tela de juicio mi sexualidad? No me subestimes, Leroy —le recomendó de buena gana—. Y aquí entre nosotros, sería el chico más feliz del planeta entero si Yuuri decidiera considerarme de tal modo. Él vale mil veces más de lo que tú podrás soñar jamás.

Ofendido, JJ estrelló los puños sobre la butaca de madera produciendo un sonido seco que asusto a varios. Decidido a hacerle frente sin importar que pudiera ganarse un castigo después por fomentar un conflicto directo intencional con otro estudiante, Victor elevó la barbilla orgullosamente sin dejarse amedrentar. ¿Qué más podía perder? Nada, concluyó. Sin embargo, ninguno se movió porque Isabella, enfadada ante las provocaciones, decidió meterse en la conversación tal como la última vez, pues no dejaría que humillaran a su novio de tal forma.

—Si supieras lo que le ha hecho a la familia de Jean, no afirmarías eso con tanta convicción —ella le recriminó, y Victor notó cómo Yuuri se estremecía ante la idea de que aquella pieza de información se convirtiera en algo de dominio público—. Yuuri Katsuki no es más que un vil mentiroso, un embustero sin vergüenza y alguien debería desenmascararlo. ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en aferrarte a tus horribles artimañas, ah? —ella siguió contraatacando—. ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera contarle nuestra versión a tu nuevo guardaespaldas?

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —para todos fue una inmensa sorpresa cuando Yuuri se atrevió a enfrentarlos—. ¿Qué les da derecho a ser tan crueles? —quiso saber ya sin fuerzas. Estaba hecho un desastre de emociones reprimidas, y la culpa aguijoneó a Victor ya que era enteramente su responsabilidad.

—Eso sin dudas sería muy interesante —la voz de Chris se elevó fuerte y clara pues creyó preciso intervenir, e Isabella se percató al fin del error cometido—. ¿Qué pasa? No te quedes callada y dilo —ahora Chris se empecinaba en presionar a Isabella, puesto que Leroy parecía sumamente mortificado ante su total falta de prudencia—. Si lo haces quizá de ése modo vamos a poder terminar por fin con toda esta basura. Pero te recomiendo meditarlo bien, Bella —agregó sarcástico—. Si decides abrir la boca, pase lo que pase deberás atenerte a las consecuencias porque tu flamante novio también se verá afectado. ¿Es realmente lo que quieres? —le dio la opción a elegir—. Apuesto que todos los presentes amarán escucharte y no dudarán en esparcir por todo el colegio la gran noticia.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mostrándose insegura.

—¡No! —desesperado, Yuuri casi se tropezó en su frenético afán por evitar a cualquier precio que Isabella contara la verdad, cultivando más dudas no solo en Victor, si no también en los demás ahí presentes—. Por favor…—suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

Victor siempre se consideró un chico inteligente, desde temprana edad le habían enseñado a través del tiempo cómo se suponía que debería actuar bajo presión y tomar las mejores decisiones en pos a salvaguardar su propia seguridad o la de quienes le rodeaban, pero justo en ese instante su sentido común parecía haberse atrofiado. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que la información que le fue dada por Chris días atrás apenas rozaba la precaria superficie del verdadero problema entre JJ y Yuuri, cuyo trasfondo le olía a podrido. Por obvias razones el asunto iba más allá de una tonta rivalidad entre casas u alguna ofensa deliberada personal. Yuuri estaba aterrado. Temblaba incontrolablemente y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie ante la amenaza de revelar un secreto de tal envergadura. ¿Qué rayos le había hecho Ethan Leroy a Yuuri para infundirle miedo a tal grado?

Sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer, Victor se arriesgó a sufrir un rechazo quizá el doble de violento y sujetó a Yuuri impidiéndole avanzar, porque si por algún motivo se le ocurría tocar a Isabella los dos ternarían metidos en una pelea cuyas consecuencias Victor no quería ni comenzar a cuantificar. Sin embargo, Yuuri difícilmente se quedó quieto; antes bien luchó contra él en cuestión de segundos con la evidente intención de liberarse, sorprendiéndolo ya que jamás imaginó que poseyera tal fuerza física engañosa.

Y de pronto a nadie le importó a cuál casa pertenecían; ya no aguantaban seguir presencia tal injusticia.

—Ya basta, Isabella —reprendió un chico de Slytherin—. No es divertido.

—¡Cállate y déjame pensar! —Victor le deseó buena suerte; dudaba que pudiera lograrlo. .

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Yuuri casi desgarrándose la garganta—. Debo ir con McGonagall...

—Anda —Chris siguió insistiendo con marcada frialdad—. Termina lo que iniciaste —JJ le envió un gesto de total urgencia a la chica, la cual poco después se resignó y bajó la cabeza echándose atrás en el último segundo—. Eso creí.

En cierta medida, a Victor le alivió que Isabella mantuviera la boca cerrada, aun así Yuuri resintió los altos niveles de ansiedad a los que fue sometido pues lentamente perdió noción sobre si mismo. El cuerpo del Gryffindor se tambaleó inestable, y si Victor no lo estuviera sosteniendo la caída hubiese sido muy dura.

—¡Yuuri! —al ewcuchar el grito de Victor, Chris corrió siguiendo el pequeño pasillo aledaño a cada hilera de butacas hasta darle alcance a su compañero y amigo—. Yuuri —volvió a llamarlo sin éxito—...vamos, reacciona.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre —dijo Chris tras tocarle el rostro percibiendo la notable diferencia entre temperaturas—. Hay que ir a la enfermería —el ruso apenas se movió—. ¡Apresúrate! —sin perder tiempo, Christophe ayudó a colocar a Yuuri sobre la espalda de Victor facilitándoles el transporte de un sitio a otro lo más pronto posible.

Y sin detenerse a brindar explicaciones, abandonaron el aula.  
A Victor se le partió el corazón por verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, sobre todo porque aun en medio de la fiebre Yuuri siguió reticente a permitir que aquel oscuro capítulo de su historia saliera a la luz, porque balbuceaba débiles ruegos mezclados con llanto. Y mientras caminaban a toda prisa entre los pasillos del colegio, el de ojos azules no pudo evitar que su mente trabajara dos veces más rápido. Algo andaba mal ahí, este asunto parecía esconder algo en extremo delicado si alcanzaba tales consecuencias. Angustiado, Victor sostuvo a Yuuri con firmeza, casi como si temiera que en cualquier segundo pudiera desaparecer.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo, maldita sea?


End file.
